Echoes Trinity
by maverick9871
Summary: This is the Final installment of My Echo Trilogy, See when a minor change can have a huge effect on the future of lives everywhere
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, X-men, or anything else, this is the final installment of my xmen trilogy, Naruto and the Xmen, X-2 Weapons, and Echoes Trinity.

A 15 year old Naruto was walking toward the Hokage tower with his gennin team, team 7, consisting of a 14 year old Sakura Haruno, a 14 year old Sasuke Uchiha and thier Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi.

As they were walking Naruto had a smile on his face and thought "_I am really tired of this place. Ever since I got my alternate future memories from Reload I have lived in this village somewhat...They really have no idea who or what I REALLY am...though there are times even I don't know who I am...I feel...tired." _ as his smile slipped off his face for a moment.

As the group entered the Hokage office Naruto forced the smile back on his face and glanced at the Sandaime and thought "_You by far, are one of my greatest disappointments. Honestly believing my act of being a happy go lucky idiot with all the crap I had to moderately deal with...unfortinately the idiots here don't know that I have memories of a lot worse then they can do from people who actually had something to hate me for and that was being a mutant...also it's unfortinate for them that I'm an Omega level mutant...Maybe soon I'll show them who they are REALLY messing with."_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha said "Ah, team 7, how can I help you today."

Kakashi said "We are here to get a mission Hokage-sama." as he continued to read his Icha Icha Paradise book without looking up.

Hiruzen said "Very well...Hmm, here we go, a D-rank mission...It seems that Tora, the Fire Lords wife's cat has escaped from his master again and the Fire Lords wife is offering a reward for her safe return. Here is a scroll with the mission details in them."

Naruto thought "_Great, I hate that cat. I know that cat isn't what it appears to be."_

Kakashi took the scroll and said "Come on team, let's go."

2 hours later

Naruto was glaring at the cat in his hands and thought "_I hate you. I could so easily drain you of your life force and kill you."_

Tora thought back "_Bite me, you can't touch me or else the fire lords cat would order you killed or without revealing your true self."_

Naruto frowned and thought "_So how did you do it this time."_

Tora thought "_I hid in the trash bags as they were being taken out...so when is the great Echo going to show the world who he really is."_

Naruto was quite a moment and thought "_I don't know...strange how everyone here can't figue out I'm not who I appear to be but you have."_

Tora thought back "_I only know because I saw your bingo book entry and saw enough about you to link the 2 together...damn it, you distracted me you bastard."_ as he turned around and sliced Naruto in the face who screamed "Damn you stupid cat." as he held Tora by the scruff of his neck and rubbed his face with his free hand.

A scream of "My poor baby." was heard making Naruto and Tora wince as Tora was grabbed from Naruto hands by the Fire Lords wife who proceeded to hug the poor cat to death.

Naruto smirked and thought "_Until next time...Old friend."_

Tora thought back as he was squeezed "_Go fuck Sasuke you bastard."_

As the Fire Lords wife began to leave a board she stepped on suddenly came flying up and would have hit her right in the face had poor Tora not been in her arms being hugged...unfortinately for Tora he got hit right across the nose by the board.

The fire lords wife said "Oh my poor Tora, are you alright." in worry before she turned to glare at the Sandaime and said "Look what has happened to my poor Tora. You should use that money I just paid and have the nails in this office renailed." as Tora moaned in pain and glared at Naruto who was trying to hide his smirk.

The Fire Lords wife heard Sasuke voice say "It wasn't the nails, it was your fat ass that broke the board."

The Fire Lords wife's eyes widen and she turned to Sasuke and said "Well I never. You should teach this peasant proper respect for a beautiful woman like myself." confusing almost everyone in the office as she stomped out of the office.

Sasuke said in a confused voice "What's her problem." and Naruto thought "_Suckers."_

The Sandaime shook his head and said "Anyways, your next mission is..."

Naruto having read the Sandaime's thoughts said "No, I don't want any babysitting missions, or weeding any more gardens, or painting any fences. I want a real mission...and don't start with me Iruka-sensei, I know what your going to say as I remember all your boring speeches back at the accademy and I know how important D-rank missions are but if you really wanted to give experience you would have accademy students do them to teach them to be better at team work so that way we would have more then 9 people who graduate every year. Now give us a better mission, even if it's just a simple body guard mission."

The Sandaime said "Kakashi, do you think your team is ready for a C-rank mission."

Kakashi said "Hmm...you say something...Yes, I believe that a C-rank mission would do them some good." not looking up from his book.

Hiruzen nods and grab a scroll and pushed chakra into a seal and said "Send him in."

The side door opened and a drunk looking older male walked in and the Sandaime said "This man is Tazuna, a bridge builder from the land of Waves. Your mission is to protect him until he get's back to his country and guard him until he finishes his bridge."

Tazuna looked at Team 7 and said "What is this, I paid good money for a bunch of brats." and thought "_I'm going to be responsible for the deaths of children...But I have no choice, if I die then Gato will kill everyone in my country."_

Naruto eye twitched and said "You know, for a man who is suppose to need protection, you show lousy respect for the people who are assigned to protect you. Maybe you should tell us what your afraid of before risking the lives of _brat's."_

Tazuna frowned and said "Just bandits and thieves." and thought "_And who ever else Gato can pay to kill me."_

Kakashi closed his book and said "Don't badger the client Naruto. Tazuna, is there any other business you need to take care of before your ready to go."

Tazuna shook his head no and Kakashi said "Alright then, Team 7, meet at the front gates in 1 hour and bring anything you feel you will need. Tazuna, if you would wait for us there in 1 hour we will be ready to get you back home."

Tazuna nods and Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves and the 3 gennins of team 7 quickly left.

An hour later Naruto walked up to the gates of Konoha where Sasuke and Sakura were already standing and Sakura said "Where's your supplies baka, sensei told us to get everything we need.."

Kakashi who came walking up with Tazuna at that moment interupted Sakura rant and said "Is everyone ready to go."

Sakura said "Baka here doesn't have his..."

Naruto said "Sealing scrolls Sakura-chan." stopping Sakura rant.

Sakura blinked and said "What."

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket and said "I bought sealing scrolls so that way I wouldn't have to have a big pack that would get in my way if we got attacked or something." causing Sasuke to grunt and think "_Why didn't I think of that."_ while Sakura frowned and thought "_Oh no, the baka made me look like an idiot in front of Sasuke-kun."_

Kakashi eye smiled and said "That was very smart of you Naruto...Now is everyone ready to go."

Seeing everyone nod Kakashi said "Well then let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

For an hour the group traveled in silence until Sakura broke the silence and said "So, are there any ninja in Wave country."

Tazuna said "No, there are no ninja in Wave country, if there was do you think I would have came all the way to Konoha to hire ninja."

Sakura thought "_Damn you, you stupid drunk, I hope you die for making me look like an idiot in front of Sasuke-kun again. First the baka and now a drunk."_

Kakashi said "Most minor countries don't have ninja villages Sakura, didn't they cover the hidden villages at the accademy and thier symbols so you could identify them if you ran into other ninja's."

Naruto smirked and said "They sure did Kakashi-sensei, it was one of the lessons I actually did good on." and thought "_Now that makes 3 times Sakura with me, Tazuna, and now Kakashi and you know what they say...3 strikes and your out."_

In the distance down the road a figure could be seen causing everyone to tense slightly and as the figure got closer they could make out that the figure was a female in her teens around 5'10 with red hair wearing a pair of grey shorts and a green t-shirt.

As she got within 20 feet of the group Naruto whose eyes widen thought "_No way, is that..."_

The girl said in english "_**Excuse me, can you help me**_."

Everyone but Naruto seemed confused and Kakashi said "I'm sorry miss, I didn't understand what you were saying."

The girl looked confused and said "_**Damn it, I know thier speaking Japanese since I've heard Logan speak it but I can't understand them**_."

Naruto sighed and said in english "_**Because your a very long way from home**_." causing everyone to look at him in confusion while the girl said in english "_**You can understand me**_."

Kakashi said "Naruto, what did you just say. Can you understand her." in a suprised tone.

Naruto nods and said in english "_**He's asking if I could understand you. What's your name**_."

The girl said "_**My name is Jean Grey**_."

Naruto nods and said "Her name is Jean Grey."

Sakura asked "How can you understand her baka."

Naruto frowned and said "Drop it Sakura, just know that I can."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask while Sakura glared at Naruto and Kakashi asked "See if you can find out where's she's from Naruto and where she's heading. See what you can find out about her."

Naruto nods and said "_**So Jean, can you tell me why you are here in these lands and how you got here."**_

Jean said "_**Well...I don't really know how I got here or where here is. I went to bed 2 nights ago in my bed after arriving back home for summer vacation from school and I woke up in this place and I found some people but they couldn't speak english and I got attacked by a couple others and had to escape...can you help me, I'm from the United..."**_

Naruto said "_**States. I know where your from, like I said, your a long way from home."**_

Jean asked "_**Where am I exactly and how do you know english when no one else does. How do you know where I am from...Who are you." **_as she narrowed her eyes.

Naruto sighed and Kakashi said "What all is she saying Naruto."

Naruto said "It appears that she was kidnapped from her home 2 nights ago by someone who I am guessing was out getting supplies when she awoke and escaped. I'm still trying to get answers, give me a minute." as he said "_**Sorry about that, thier all a little jumpy right now...The grey haired guy with the mask is Hatake Kakashi, the pink hair girl is Sakura Haruno, the black haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, the old man is named Tazuna. I go by several names, my real name is Naruto...but my mutant name is Echo."**_

Jean's eyes widen and said "_**Your a mutant."**_

Naruto nods and said "_**Don't tell anyone though. I know your one as well and I can tell your scared so I thought if I told you then you can trust me a little."**_

Jean smiled a little and nods and Naruto said "_**Now we got a small problem. I can garuntee nobody else on these islands can speak english."**_

Jean frowned and asked "_**Then how can you speak it."**_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "_**Please don't ask me that. There are things I don't want to tell you about myself, my past is one of those things. Just be thankful that I can."**_

****Jean nods slowly and said "_**Alright, I won't ask...but what does that mean for me."**_

Naruto closed his eyes and said "_**Well that is where you put me in a very bad spot. I can't just leave you to walk around unaware of the danger you are in and I don't mean just from not being able to speak the language here...As far as the rest of the world is considered, these lands do not exist."**_

Kakashi said "Naruto, have you found anything out, we need to continue our mission."

Naruto frowned as he looked at Tazuna and then at Jean and said "_**Jean...I can help you speak the language here and understand it but you will have to trust me to use my powers on you."**_

_****_Jean bit her lip and asked "_**Why."**_

Naruto sighed and said "_**I don't have time to explain. If I don't do something soon I'll have to face a choice of either abandoning my teammates or abandoning you here where you most likely will be killed or worst."**_

Jean closed her eyes and nods and Naruto looked at his team and said "Just give me a moment more." as he walked over to Jean while moving his hand in seals though he was not putting any chakra into it and he touched Jean's head.

Jeans eyes widen for several moments as her eyes glossed over and Sakura screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAKA."

Naruto who was looking at Jean's eyes that started to return to normal step back and said "It's a genjutsu I created back in the accademy Sakura."

Jean said "A little light headed...what the hell, I'm speaking Japanese." causing everyone but Naruto's eyes to widen and Kakashi asked "What did you do."

Naruto thought "_Jean, I used my powers to give you a crash coarse on the language here, play along and keep as much information as you can to yourself. This is not the place to reveal yourself or your powers without knowing the danger you are in." _and said "Like I said, it's a genjutsu I created that I don't want to explain."

Jeans eyes widen slightly and thought "_Your a telepath."_

Naruto thought "_Sort of...I'll explain later."_ and said "You should be able to speak and understand most of our language though I can't be sure how much Jean. The people here are kind of strict when it comes to proper respect so if you are not absolutely sure with what you hear or think you should say you can ask me and I'll be glad to help you or translate for you."

Jean said "Um...alright...where am I exactly. Is this Japan."

Naruto said "No though I can understand why you would think so. The people of these lands call these islands the elemental nations, your currently in the land of Fire."

Jean looked confused and said "I've never heard of either of those names."

Naruto smiled slightly and Kakashi asked "Where are you from Jean."

Jean glanced at Naruto who said "She's from an Island nation north of the elemental nations called America."

Jean asked "How do you know that."

Naruto said "Your not the first American I've met."

Everyone seem surprised by this and Kakashi asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Long story short, after I got kicked out of the orphage at the age of 4 some shit happened that I don't want to talk about but in the end I met a guy who came from America who helped me with getting out of the shit that happened."

Several eyes widen and Sakura asked "What kind of stuff could you get into at 4...and why were you kicked out of the orphanage."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't want to talk about it Sakura. Jean, if you don't mind I would like for you to join us on our mission until we return to our home where I think I might be able to help you get back home."

Kakashi said "Naruto, we are on a mission that..."

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not leaving her alone. Either she comes or you can send me back to Konoha for insubordination and I'll either be locked away forever or resign. Even with the help of the genjutsu I placed her in to teach her our language she still in way over her head. Her peoples history, customs, and beliefs are totally different then that of the people of the elemental nations. I owe a debt like the one you owe. An eye for an eye."

Kakashi eye widen slightly and he looked at Jean who was looking confused and nervous and Kakashi said "I see...you do realise what you are asking right."

Naruto said "I take full responsibility for her care and life sensei."

Jean said "Hey, I'm not a helpless damsel in distress."

Naruto looked at Jean and said "Jean, slavery is a legal business in some of the elemental country, girls as young as Sakura over there can be married and have children already legally, each of us besides the old man over ther have been trained from the age of 6 or younger to kill people for money. Right now we are on a mission to protect our client who is the old man and if someone tries to attack him we will have to defend him with lethal force. This is not your homeland Jean. The securities and safeties that your country has in place to protect the young and innocent do not apply here. It's kill or be killed. I'm a guy, I only have to fear death, you and Sakura have to fear not only death but rape and slavery. Please...trust me...I'll get you back home somehow but it will take time...time your going to have to live here in these lands and learn to survive..._please."_

Jean saw the emotions in Naruto eyes as well as could feel the worry coming from his mind even though Naruto mind was shielded and Jean frowned and said "Alright...I'll trust you."

Naruto sighed and said "Thank you Jean."

Sakura said "How can you be so sure about the way things are in her country."

Naruto glanced at Sakura and after a few moments said "Because I've been debating with myself every day since the other American left if I should just give up living here and go back to his country to live away from spiral of destruction that exist here."

Sasuke hn and said "Spiral of destruction, what are you going on about dobe."

Naruto frowned and said "Itachi kills your family, you want to kill him out of revenge, someone gets in your way for some reason and you decide to kill that person in order to get to Itachi quicker, that persons friends and family want to kill you for revenge like you want to kill Itachi, they come after you and kill you, your friends and if you have a family want revenge and go after the ones who kill you, it's a never ending spiral of destruction Sasuke, Iwa hates Konoha, Konoha hates Iwa, Kumo hates Konoha and wants the Hyuuga's, Hyuuga's hate Kumo, Mizu hates bloodlines and want to kill everyone with one, bloodlines hate Mizu because they want the right to live...the hate and discrimination of the last generation passed down to the next making it where there can never be peace, where all anyone's life is worth is the skills needed to dodge the blade to the back of the skull. Look at the Chuunin exams, a competition where we fight and kill each other in order for people to make bets on us while making our village look stronger while we are competing for a title that doesn't mean shit. I can be a gennin and kill a Kage if I get good enough and lucky enough. There is always someone out there who is younger then you and stronger then Kakashi-sensei. I don't need someone giving me a vest or a title to know how strong I am. Like this." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Kakashi with a kunai to Kakashi neck and said "Game over."

Everyone was wide eyed and Naruto moved the kunai away and said "Since I could of killed Kakashi, does that make me a Jounin. No. Rank, title, and names mean nothing. Your name doesn't mean anything to me Sasuke, I don't give a damn about your clan or your bloodline. All I care about is the safety of my friends and family. Anyone who respects you for your clan name or bloodline is a liar who only wants something from you. It's those who want nothing that you can count on."

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh and said "Jean can come, right sensei."

Kakashi said "Yes...are you alright Naruto." in a worried tone

Naruto opened his eyes and walked toward Jean and said in a tired voice "I'll answer your question when you can tell me who I really am. Not what you think I am or what others say I am...by the way, we got company about 600 yards north of us, 2 chunnin level nuke nins hiding in a genjutsu. Jean, here." as he slipped a kunai out of his weapon pouch and held it out to her.

Jean looked at it and said "What..."

Naruto said "Just in case, always keep a weapon on you for protection...in fact, here." as he unclip the clasp on his weapon pouch and took it off and said "Slip this on your leg, that way you have some protection to distract anyone who might try and attack you until I can get to you." as he held the pouch out to her.

Jean said "But I..."

Naruto said "No, your going to listen. I'm not going to let you die because of some stupid idea that you can take care of yourself from everything that might come. Always be prepared for the worst. Everyone has a weakness that can be exploited. Your a thinker, not a physical fighter. I can tell. Please, you said you would trust me...well trust me."

Jean frowned and said "I don't know how to use these."

Naruto said "Just hold it by the handle like this at an angle, not pointed at an enemy, use these to slash, not stab." as he demonstrated a proper way to use a kunai real quick."

Everyone was shocked and Tazuna said "What about me."

Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "Your half drunk and jumpy as hell before we even got this far which makes me think you know something your not saying. I'd be more afraid that you would attack us by mistake in the state you are in if we armed you."

Kakashi who was watching Naruto said "What about you, you armed Jean but..."

A slink noise that Jean recognised was heard as everyone saw an 18 inch blade coming out of Naruto jacket sleave which was pointed down toward the ground and Naruto said "I'm still armed." as the slink noise was heard again and the blade disappeared while Jean thought "_No way, he's like Wolverine."_

Naruto thought "_Yes...I'll explain later."_

Sakura said "What the hell, what was that."

Naruto said "One of my secret surprises Sakura. Don't worry about it. What do you want to do about the 2 I told you about sensei."

Sasuke was eying Naruto and thought "_Where did he get weapons like that."_

Kakashi said "How did you detect them so far away."

Naruto said "Secret. I don't want to reveal all my tricks. You never know who might be listening."

Kakashi nods and said "You take the front, Jean, you will stay in the middle next to Tazuna but on his right, Sakura, you will be on the right as well. Sasuke, you on the left, I'll take the rear. Everyone is to be on guard but do not react until they engage us. I want to know who they are after and why."

Sasuke said "Why does the dobe get to be in the front."

Kakashi said "Because if he can detect them this far out he will be able to tell when we are right on top of them...can you whistle Naruto."

Naruto whistles a note and Kakashi said "Good, when you hear Naruto whistle that means we are right on them. Now don't argue with me. Everyone in formation."

Each of the gennin said "Hai." while Jean moved to the center with Tazuna and as she read Tazuna thoughts her eyes widen and Naruto thought "_I know Jean, relax and don't reveal your powers or you will be in even more danger. By the way, bloodlines is another name for advance mutants here. Everyone on these islands is a mutant. I'll explain later when we can talk in private."_

Jean thought "_Alright but you better...your not really going to kill someone...are you."_

Naruto was silent a moment as the group began to walk down the road and Jean was about to ask again when Naruto thought "_Please don't judge me for what I may or may not have to do."_

Jean frowned and as the group got closer Naruto noticed a puddle in the road and started to open his mouth to whistle when Sasuke said "I knew it dobe, there isn't anyone here. Your..."

Naruto eyes widen and thought "_Shit."_ as the puddle he had just passed exploded and 2 men came flying out of the puddle with one throwing a kunai at Sasuke and Kakashi with an exploding tag on each while the other kicked toward Naruto who jumped back to avoid the kick.

Tazuna seeing this jumped behind Jean and Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi both used replacement with a log each and Naruto saw both men charged at Tazuna with Jean and Sakura both freezing from the KI the 2 men were releasing as they prepared to stab both Sakura and Jean with thier metal gauntlets.

Naruto seeing this thought "_No choice."_ before he disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared directly in front of Jean and Sakura.

The 2 men who were charging saw this and both stab Naruto right below the ribs all the way through his side shredding his intestines and kidneys as they jerked outwards causing more damage and blood and skin to fly into the air covering both Sakura and Jean in Naruto blood but before either man could move Naruto used both his wrist blades to shoot out of his wrist and into the chest of both men killing them before he began to sway fall backwards with both the dead men falling on top of him.

Sakura and Jean were frozen in shock and fear. Sasuke was wide eyed while Kakashi moved quickly toward Naruto shoving the 2 dead men off of him and thought "_Shit, there's no way he's going to survive this...he's probably already dead."_ as he saw the nearly foot wide chunks missing from each side of Naruto body as well as the blood forming under his body.

Tazuna seeing this began to throw up and Kakashi bowed his head and closed his eyes." and thought "_I've failed again." _before he narrowed his eyes and looked up at Sasuke and said "YOU...HOW STUPID ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT YOU DID LIKE THAT. I..." as he started to get up while releasing his KI.

He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist shocking everyone there as the hand belong to Naruto whose eyes were still closed and said "Don't sensei."

Jean was the first to recover and quickly moved to Naruto side and said "Naruto, How..."

Naruto whose eyes were still closed said "Don't call me that."

Jean looked confused and said "What..."

Naruto said softly "Please...just once...call me that name."

Everyone seemed confused and wondering how Naruto was alive as Kakashi moved quickly to Naruto side and thought "_He's healing...but how...is this the Kyuubi influence."_

A look of understanding crossed Jeans face and she leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear softly "Echo."

Naruto whispered in a weaker voice "Jean." with his eyes closed still.

Jean who was still near his head said "I'm here."

Naruto whispered weaker "Come closer."

Jean hearing him moved her head closer to Naruto who opened his eyes slightly leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips causing everyone to go wide eyed and Jean to pull back in shock and Naruto smile slightly and thought "_I've always wanted to do that."_ as he passed out.

Jean put her fingers to her lips and looked at Naruto in shock and Kakashi seeing this put his hand up to Naruto neck and felt for a pulse and frowned not feeling one and he lowered his head and said "He's dead."

Sasuke who after Kakashi looked at him in anger began to realise that is was his fault thought "_Dobe...I'm sorry."_

Sakura who was still covered in blood thought "_No...No, it can't be...He...I..." _as tears started to fall from her eyes and Jean covered her mouth and closed her eyes and thought _"Naruto...Echo...I..."_

"_Don't give up on me yet Jean. I'm still here."_

Jean heard those thoughts in her mind and went wide eyed and quickly moved to Naruto side and began to look over it quickly and said "He's alive."

Kakashi who had stood up said "I'm sorry but he's not. I checked him myse..."

Jean screamed "LOOK." as she pointed toward the wound on Naruto side.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and then glanced where Jean was pointing already knowing what to expect but then his eye widen as he saw Naruto body healing quickly.

Kakashi quickly moved to Naruto side and put his fingers to Naruto neck again and said "But how...he doesn't have a heartbeat...how is he healing. I don't understand."

Jean said "I..." when she heard Naruto voice in her head weakly "_Chakra...I need chakra."_

Jean frowned and said "Chakra...He said he needs chakra."

Sakura said "What are you talking about, how can he..."

Jean getting frustrated with worry said "I'm a telepath. I can read minds. I don't know what chakra is but he said he needs it."

Everyone's eyes widen hearing this and Kakashi made a note in his mind to speak with her later and said "Alright, I'll trust you for the moment." as he placed his hand on Naruto chest and began to send chakra into his chest and to Kakashi amasement Naruto wounds began to heal even quicker.

5 minutes later the wounds were nearly gone and he said "I can't give anymore, Sasuke, Sakura, come give him some chakra." as he stood up.

Sasuke moved over and started to give chakra and Sakura did as well.

As this was going on Kakashi looked at Tazuna and said "Tazuna...Those 2 men were targetting you. WHY."

Tazuna swallowed and said "Gato...2 years ago Gato Shipping began to take control of all the shipping in Wave country...at first it wasn't anything to worry about but then when Gato had a strong foot hold in Wave he started to openly attack people, competitors began to have accidents with thier business or people would disappear...My son-in-law tried to stand up to Gato once it became clear who was responsible and Gato had his men beat him and killed him in front of the entire village...after that he went unopposed and quickly took control of the entire country. That was over a year ago...I couldn't take it anymore and I began work on the bridge to free us from Gato control...if the bridge isn't completed my people and country will die...I'm sorry but we are extremely poor now and the money I paid for the mission was all we could spare."

Kakashi asked "Why didn't you tell the truth about the mission."

Tazuna said "Because we couldn't afford to have the mission turned down. All our hopes and dreams rest on it."

Kakashi frowned and looked at Naruto and Sakura who was nearly out of charka said "What should we do Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "This mission has gone to hell. There are too many questions and not enough answers right now. Sasuke, go find supplies to make a carrier. We need to move Naruto to a more secure location to deal with his injuries. Tazuna, right now your mission is on hold. Jean, I want you to stay by Naruto side and protect him. Sakura, search the bodies of the 2 missing nins and see if you can find anything useful, be careful of thier weapons though, I can see thier poisoned.

Tazuna asked "What are you going to do."

Kakashi said "I'm going to stand guard over you and my injured student. Right now I don't trust you. If you don't like it you can go on by yourself. I will not abandon my comrads."

Tazuna said "I'll do whatever you ask, just please, don't cancel this mission. My country needs your help."

Kakashi said "Is there anything else I should know Tazuna, ANYTHING." as he unleashed his KI

Tazuna who was shaking in fear shook his head and said "No, that's it, I swear."

Kakashi nods and saw Sasuke and Sakura were ready to put Naruto on a carrier.


	3. Chapter 3

After moving away from the road and setting up camp Kakashi looked at Jean and said "You told us that your a telepath, exactly what do you mean by that."

Jean frowned and looked at Naruto and after a few moments of silence said "Naruto...he told me not to tell anyone about my abilities...I...I shouldn't have said what I did but I couldn't let him die to keep my secret...I...I don't know why he didn't want me to reveal it but until he wakes up I won't say anything else."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "Very well...could you tell me about yourself though, about where your from."

Jean looked in thought and said "Things are different there...people don't jump out of puddles to kill you...um...I'm the captain of the soccer team at my school, I'm on the honor role."

Sakura asked "What's soccer and what's the honor role."

Jean said "Well...at the accademy we have grades going from A down to F's. A's are the best. I get all A's on my assignments."

Sakura said "We got something like that, we got Rookie of the year, top Kunoichi of the year."

Jean said "Is that so, well where were you placed all placed."

Sakura said "I was the kunoichi of the year and Sasuke-kun was the rookie of the year."

Jean said "I see...and what about Naruto."

Sakura said "He's the deadlast. I still don't know how the baka graduated."

Jean narrowed her eyes and said "Hm...then why did Sasuke make the mistake he did earlier and why is it that Naruto was the one who had to save us both."

Sakura frowned and looked down and Kakashi said "That's something I'm wondering also. What happened to Naruto's weapons and how did he appear in front of you both like that. It wasn't a shushin."

Jean bit her lip and thought "_I could answer the blades but I'm not."_

Sasuke said "You never told us what Soccer was."

Jean said "Well, Soccer is a sport where you have to move a ball down the field toward a goal without the use of hands while also defending it against the other team."

Sakura said "So do you have a boyfriend."

Jean said "Well...no. I was dating someone before school got out for summer break but I broke up with him."

Kakashi said "Do you have any family. Siblings."

Jean said "Well, I have 2 sisters, Sara and Julia and 2 brothers, Roger, and Liam. My fathers a doctor and my mothers a homebody...What about you all."

A cough drew everyone's attention as they looked over and saw Naruto had sat up and was leaning against a tree and Jean said "Naruto, are you alright." as she quickly moved to his side.

Naruto looked around and said "What all happened after I was injured."

Kakashi said "Besides the fact you should be dead right now since your heart stop working. How is that possible."

Naruto looked at Jean and said in english "_Did you have to reveal your powers to save me."_

Jean nods and Naruto said "Shit..."

Jean looked worried and Naruto saw this and said "It's not your fault, it's just...well...fuck." as he stood up and began to pace back and forward as he grabbed the back of his head.

Sakura said "What are you doing baka, you almost died, are you trying to reinjure yourself by opening your wounds again. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Naruto glared at her a moment and closed his eyes and said "Sakura." as he shook his head and Kakashi said "Are you going to answer my question Naruto, how are you alive."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Kakashi felt a chill go up his spine and thought "_That look...it's almost like he..."_

Naruto continued in Kakashi voice "Looking right through me."

Kakashi eye went wide and thought "_How did he know..."_

Naruto continued in Kakashi voice "What I was thinking...Is he reading my mind..." as he turned and began to walk away and said in his normal voice "Don't look to closely at who or what I am Kakashi, you might find yourself looking back at you."

Sasuke said "Where are you going dobe."

Naruto said "There's a river 300 yards south of us. I'm going to wash the blood out of my cloths. No one follow me but Jean. Jean, give me about 10 minutes before you do so I'll be dressed. There's something I need to talk to you about, privately." without looking back.

Sakura said "Hey, who does he think he is to talk to us like that."

Jean narrowed her eyes as did Kakashi who said "Alright, settle down everyone. I'm going to make a quick check of the area. Everyone stay here until I return, that includes you Jean. I don't take orders from Naruto and if you leave before I get back then I'll be forced to abandon you while our team leaves. Do you understand."

Jean nods and Kakashi disappeared into the woods.

Jean sat down in front of the fire and said "Are things always like this."

Sasuke said "The dobe is just trying to impress you. He's a loser."

Jean frowned and said "I see...what's he like normally. I mean, does he have any family or..."

Sasuke said "He's an orphan, he doesn't have any siblings either...at least none that I know of."

Sakura said "He's a loud, annoying, idiot who doesn't know when to shut up. He always is trying to get everyone's attention and try to act cool but usually makes himself look more like a baka. Because of that everyone hates him. They always are glaring at him."

Jean pursed her lips and said "I see."

Kakashi who appeared behind Jean said "See what." causing Jean to scream a moment and jump aside.

Jean said "Don't do that, you scared me." as she held her chest.

Kakashi gave an eye smile and said "Sorry, I was lost on the road of life...It's been about 10 minutes so you should be able to go see what Naruto wanted to talk to you about."

Jean who was trying to calm herself down nods and began to walk in the same direction Naruto went.

After a few minutes Kakashi pulled out a radio that looked like it had been rewired causing everyone to look confused and Kakashi said "I slipped a microphone on Jean before she left. I need answers for the safety of our team and our mission."

No one said anything and looked at the radio and could hear Jean's footstep's.

Jean who was walking through the woods began to hear the sound of running water and headed toward it. As she got to the water her eyes widen as she saw Naruto standing on top of the water in a pair of black pants only and she gasp and thought "_Oh my god, he can walk on water like in the bible."_

Naruto hearing her gasp and her thoughts said "No, this is a chakra control excercise that allows a person to stand on top of the water. After the others put thier chakra into me it messed up my control so I was just practicing it while I dried off...Are you OK."

Back in camp Kakashi eyes widen and said "He can do water walking already."

Sasuke said "What's water walking."

Kakashi said "I'll explain later."

Jean shook her head to get over her shock and said "I...I don't know, things are so different here. I...I can't believe those men attacked us like that."

Naruto sighed and walked over to the shore and said "That's part of the reason why I'm trying to keep you so close, these lands...the things that go on here are not right, the people here, they don't really understand what is going on."

Jean said "And you do."

Naruto said "Yes...I was forced to see the truth of what is really going on here...I've become a tool in a war." as he extended his wrist blade and sliced a tree in half and as the tree fell he sat down on it and Jean said "Those blades..."

Naruto said "Adamantium, like Logans."

Jean's eyes widen and said "You know Logan."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, the Professor, Magneto, Mystique...you...I know all of you...or at least of you."

Jean who was shocked asked "How is that possible."

Naruto said "I...I guess I can tell you the truth...but first." as his body changed as he grew taller and older looking and his body became more defined and Jean seeing this blushed and Naruto said "This is what I really look like."

Jean swallowed and said "Why do you hide what you really look like. I mean...why pretend to look like you did."

Back in camp everyone hearing this were shocked and Sakura said "What does he mean what he really looks like...do you think he's using a henge or a genjutsu."

Kakashi said "I don't know, lets listen."

Back with Jean and Naruto

Naruto said "I guess the best place would be to start off with when I was 4 years old. I had been kicked out of the orphanage several weeks earlier and had been living on the streets trying to survive and I'll explain why I was kicked out later...anyways, I was starving to death because I couldn't find really anything to eat or drink...that was when he showed up."

Jean asked "Who."

Naruto said "I don't know his real name but he calls himself Reload...he appeared in front of me and offered me food and offered to help me...I was so hungry and weak then that I would have agreed to anything...He gave me food like he promised...but the food had sedatives in them that knocked me out. He took me to a very dangerous trainning ground called the forrest of death near Konoha while I was passed out and he used his powers on me."

Jean asked "What did he do."

Naruto said "Reload got his name because he had the ability to absorb other peoples powers and transfer them to someone else...Reload is in a war against another man named Apacolypse. I won't go into what the war is about or why but...Reload got his hands on a person who had been experimented on by Apacolypse named Maelstrom. He absorbed Maelstroms powers and transfered them to me...but that wasn't all...Maelstroms powers came from blood samples that Apacolypse got from several others including the X-men...I don't know how he did it...but when he gave me the powers of Maelstrom he gave me Maelstrom's memories as well as the other peoples memories."

Jean's eyes widen and Naruto said "I remember the feeling of your best friend as she died in that accident when your powers first awakened."

Jean frowned and Naruto said "But that's not all, you see...in these lands we have creatures known as the Bijuu...they are creatures of great size and power...they were created by the man the people here call the Six Realm Sage. These Bijuu were created with the purpose of hiding these lands from the rest of the world by using thier powers to cast an illusion over these lands making it appear that there is nothing but water here...for several hundred years these Bijuu have done that...but like all things of power, people want to be able to control them and tried to capture and use the Bijuu for thier own advantage. In our history here we know a man by the name of Madara Uchiha did this to try and defeat his rival...our history also tell us that his rival Hashirama Senju was able to stop the Kyuubi, the Bijuu Madara was controlling...that is only partially true."

Back in camp Sakura asked "What does he mean that is only partially true."

Kakashi looked at her and said "Do I look like Naruto...I don't know, wait and find out." getting annoyed.

Back with Naruto and Jean.

Jean asked "What do you mean it was only partially true."

Naruto said "Well, there was a clan from the land of Whirlpool called the Uzumaki clan who were masters of something called Sealing. Mito Uzumaki Senju was the wife of Hashirama and she came to help her husband that day and while Hashirama stop the Kyuubi from moving, Mito sealed it away...inside herself."

Back at camp everyone was wide eyed as they looked at the radio "Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice...that is what a person is called who has the Bijuu sealed inside of them...but just because the Bijuu is sealed in them doesn't make them the Bijuu, only the prison holding them..."

Sasuke and Sakura look at Kakashi who nods his head.

Back with Naruto

Jean said "But what does this have to do with anything."

Naruto said "My mother, Kushina Uzumaki...she was brought to Konoha when she was 8 years old before Mito passed away and was made the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi sealing it inside her own body until the day I was born...the day I was born a man attacked my mother and father and used me as a hostage to seperate them, he then kidnapped my mother and broke the seal holding the Kyuubi and releasing it onto my village...my father and mother both sacrificed thier lives to stop the Kyuubi by sealing him inside of me...I was less then an hour old when that happened...but that's not the end of the story...my parents also sealed part of themselves in me as well to help protect me from the Kyuubi...when Reload used his powers on me it also forced me to get both my parents memories as well as that of the Kyuubi's as well as absorbing Kyuubi power...He really did do me a favor and killed the Kyuubi...but it came at a price."

Jean asked "What price."

Naruto looked down and said "I was only 4 years old...a stupid little child...He left me right after he finished giving me what he gave me...I was still in the Forrest of Death and I was lost and didn't know how to get out of there so eventually I got tired and decided to get some sleep to rest...that was when the memories started returning...memories of my mother and father durring the 3rd great Shinobi war, memories of Logan in WWI, WWII, Korean war, Vietnam war...memories of Maelstrom going insane and killing people, seeing things from Kyuubi eyes as he attack and killed the people of Konoha...years of battle experiences and knowledge forced into me. Survival, instincts, adrenaline...seeing the look on men and womens faces as they die...as they were killed from what appears to be your own hands...I was jumping at everything, using my powers to kill anything and everything that came at me thinking it was an enemy...I don't know how long I was in the madness of it all...even now I wake up in cold sweats looking around expecting someone to come out of the shadows to kill me."

Jean who had covered her mouth said "That's awful.."

Naruto said "I would have probably become a mindless killing machine if it wasn't for her though."

Jean asked "Her who."

Naruto said "Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke mother."

Back in Camp everyone was shocked again and Sasuke moved closer to the radio and said "My mother. What about her." while Sakura had her mouth covered and Kakashi was wide eyed.

Naruto smiled slightly and said "Sasuke doesn't know how truly great his mother was...sorry, I was remembering her, I guess I should explain. You see, Sasuke was from a clan called the Uchiha clan...most of his clan is burning in hell right now but I'm getting ahead of myself...you see, the Uchiha elders wanted more power then what they had. They wanted to turn Fujaku, Sasuke father who was the head of his family into a puppet leader who followed thier orders. Fujaku refused to submit to them so they started to attack his character by insulting his wife calling her a weakling and other things like that and his eldest son Itachi a disgrace and a failure...in order to prove them wrong Mikoto decided to help Itachi awaken his family powers early...You see, for an Uchiha to awaken thier bloodline they have to be afraid of dying in the face of danger. Mikoto brought Itachi to the Forest of Death to let him face the dangers of the forest hoping to awaken his bloodline...that was when they met me...Itachi was just barely shoved out of the way from being killed. He got a scar on his face from my wrist blade. It didn't take long before I had seriously wounded both Itachi and Mikoto...Itachi had awaken his Sharingan and that was all that saved him."

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "I would have killed them both that day but Mikoto in a last ditch effort to save her and Itachi used her Sharingan on me and in doing so she entered my mind...I was lost in a storm of memories and emotions inside there being consumed by the storm...she was able to knock me out...after she knocked me out and treating herself and Itachi she began to seal off the other memories in my mind with her Sharingan...She literally went through hell in order to save me...I don't know how long it took her...I remember once I regain my senses I was already 5 years old, almost 6...after regaining my senses her and Itachi became my life line, my most trusted people. I told them everything...and they both came to care for me...in fact she even tried to adopt me once but the Hokage and the council had passed a law saying it was impossible for me to be adopted because they were afraid I would be turned into a weapon loyal to a clan or a person instead of the village...they only saw me as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, not a person."

Jean seeing Naruto look sad put her hand on Naruto's and said "You are a person."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "I hope you still feel the same way after I tell you the rest...anyways, like I told you the Uchiha elders tried everything they could to turn Fujaku into thier puppet...that was when he appeared...the man who attacked my parents the day I was born and released the Kyuubi."

Jean eyes widen and said "What happened."

Naruto said "He convinced the Uchiha elders that the Uchiha clan should be the rightful leaders of Konoha...The elders agreed and they made an alliance with this man and started planning a coup...Fujaku of course found out and had Itachi who had just became an ANBU act as a messanger between him and the Hokage to warn the Hokage about what was going on...but he also ordered the Hokage not to get involved claiming it was an Uchiha matter that he will take care of...the Hokage reluctantly agreed but the Uchiha elders decided to make the first move...they sent Itachi cousin who was also one of his closest friends to assassinate Itachi...he would have to since he was going to stab Itachi in the back but I was there and I stop his kunai from stabing Itachi who turned and seeing what was going on attacked his friend. Durring thier fight Itachi tripped his friend who fell and hit his head right on the temple killing him. Itachi went and warned his father and the Hokage about what happened and I moved the body into the river and healed the bruise to the temple and used my powers to make it where I could copy his handwriting and faked a suicide letter."

Jean asked "Why did you do that."

Naruto said "To give Itachi more time. His body was found the next day and the Uchiha elders fearing what Itachi might know tried to arrest him so they could interrigate him and kill him but Fujaku stopped them...Fujaku requested the Hokage send Itachi away on a mission for his protection while he figured out what to do and the Hokage did...when Itachi came back 3 days later I met up with him and we went to meet Mikoto since she sent word to me she had a surprise she wanted to tell me and Itachi...when we got to her house Fujaku was dead and Mikoto was being...they were torturing her. They used thier Sharingan to make her experience different tortures over and over again breaking her mentally because they blamed her for giving Fujaku the courage to stand up to them...Itachi told me to get Mikoto out of there which I did and I knocked her out and went back to where Itachi was fighting the elders...I then used my powers to impersinate Fujaku and order the fighting to stop and order the elders to be arrested...unfortinately the elders had the support of most of the clan who attacked me and Itachi...out of 77 Uchiha members...after the fighting was over there was only 6 still alive who had not betrayed the Uchiha clan and Konoha."

Back in camp everyone was wide eyed and Sasuke said "Six...what happened to the others."

Back with Naruto

Naruto said "Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Ito and his wife Ami...and the man who had broke my mothers seal who wasn't there...Ito and Ami both left claiming they did not want to face the shame the Uchiha clan had brought to itself. Since neither had activated the sharingan Itachi told them he understood and would make sure that someday the Uchiha name could be clensed of what happened...He and I then went to where I hid Mikoto and like me years earlier, she was mentally unstable, caught in an endless torture caused by the elders...Itachi seeing the extent of how mentally damage she was in saw no other way and used his Sharingan to seal all her memories away...he then asked me to pay the debt I owed for saving me from my madness which I reluctantly did...Mikoto is still alive with a new life...but the only link she has to her past life is Ai...her daughter...the surprise that she had told me to come that day for was to tell me that she was going to have a daughter and would like to name her after her old friend, my mother Kushina, but she has no memories of her old life now, her husband, Itachi, or Sasuke."

Jean said "That's awful."

Naruto said "I know...but it's the only thing I could do for her. I tried once to unseal her memories and try to help her like she helped me but...they didn't just torture her...they twisted and destroyed her memories. Everything that ever brought her happiness or pleasure was now something that would bring her pain and suffering...I wish I could go back and kill those bastards again...but the worst thing is Sasuke...Itachi has decided to shoulder the Uchiha clan dishonor himself and has tricked Sasuke into believing a lie so that he will hunt him down and kill him to regain his clan's honor. He blackmailed the Hokage into agreeing to his demand in exchange for hiding the truth of what happened or he would reveal countless of Konoha secrets and Itachi agreed to go on a secret mission to track down and discover everything he can on the other Uchiha who was responsible for the coup...but Sasuke...instead of becoming the symbol of protectors and respect his clan was known for has been following in the footsteps of the men who were responsible for his fathers death and his mothers torture, he claims he is an avenger...he doesn't care about anyone or anything but power so he can get his revenge...the same power the Uchiha elders wanted."

Back in camp Sasuke was wide eyed and was trembling and thought "_No, he's wrong...he has to be...am I..."_

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Fujaku once told Sasuke not to become like Itachi...the reason he told Sasuke that is because Itachi was forced to become a tool to satifsy the demands of power hungry fools."

Jean asked "Why don't you talk to him...explain things to him...I mean, I could see the pain you felt when you talked about your parents. Don't you want them in your life...don't you think Sasuke would also."

Naruto said "I thought about it...there's 3 problems with that though...the first is that man is still out there. Itachi has been able to join an group of S-rank missing nins that the man he was hunting founded. He is acting as a spy trying to find out what he is after and why but the man is very sneaky...if I reveal where Mikoto is then there is a chance that man will either kidnap her or her daughter to use against Itachi and Sasuke or kill them. The 2nd problem is Sasuke himself. As long as Sasuke is following in the footsteps of the elders I won't let him meet his mother or sister, I will not let those men or thier legacy hurt either of them...and the last problem is Konoha."

Jean asked "What about Konoha."

Naruto said "Bloodlines are seen as tools and weapons...If Konoha found out Mikoto was alive they would turn her into breeding stock until or harvest her eggs and use them to produce as many sharingan wielders as they can. They can claim they wouldn't but the Sandaime is guilty of that very crime himself...my grandfather on my father side was Nawaki Senju, the brother to Tsunade Senju...Nawaki was killed by enemy ninja and so he had his student Orochimaru take genetic samples from Nawaki body before turning it over to Tsunade. Those samples included sperm which is how my father came to be. I wouldn't be surprised if someone took either the eyes of the dead Uchiha or samples from them before they took care of the bodies...that is why I am so worried about you revealing your powers. I'm afraid they might try that with you."

Jean who was watching Naruto got a slight mental insight and said "Your not just talking about me and this Mikoto woman when you speak about that...your protecting someone else...aren't you."

Naruto frowned and said "I need to make sure my mental shields are up better...but yeah, your right...I'm also trying to protect my sister."

Jean's eyes widen and said "Sister...you got a sister."

Naruto said "Well, half sister, same father, different mother...you see, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and my father were having a guys night to celebrate both Kakashi and my dad both going to be fathers. Mikoto, Kushina, and Rin were all 3 having a baby shower to celebrate that same night...Kakashi left early since it was close to the due date Rin was suppose to have her baby...but my dad and Jiraiya stayed out drinking a lot later...My mother had red hair and green eyes similar to yours in a way...one of the waitress helped my dad back to the stock room to try and protect his image after he passed out drunk that night...In the low light of the stock room my dad mistook the waitress for my mother and had a unique encounter...can you take a guess as to whose mother was mistaken for my mom."

Jean thought a moment and said "If it someone I know and it's a girl then it has to be..."

Back at camp Sakura whispered "Me." while everyone else was looking at her in shock.

Back with Naruto and Jean, Naruto sighed and said "I know, shocking, isn't it...Sakura mom hates my guts because she blames me for dad's death because of Kyuubi. Dad was thought to be the most popular bachelor in Konoha because dad did everything to keep his marriage a secret for mom's protection. He even killed to keep that secret. Because dad was so popular and believed single, Sakura mom believed that the night Sakura was concieved was more then what it was...I'm not saying it was a mistake because I love my sister and I am happy things happen the way they did that night...hell knows the pain I suffered to protect her ass though." as he crossed her arms.

Jean frowned and said "You seem bitter when you say that."

Naruto said "Yeah, a little...Sakura is a smart and beautiful young lady...but she can be dense as well. She see's me as an idiot who only wants to hurt her by getting in her way of being with her Sasuke-kun...don't get me wrong, I can understand what she see's in Sasuke, but she turns a blind eye to things that should be important...these lands are dangerous, especially if she were to learn her heritage and learn to use her bloodline."

Back at camp Sakura who was paying attention said "Bloodline...what bloodline."

Kakashi said "Maybe Mokuton."

Back with Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "I've gone out of my way to protect her from revealing the truth. I've broken into the hospital and changed her blood results to make sure nobody discovered her bloodline like that. I've created a fake personality that Sakura calls inner Sakura that distracts her anytime she starts to use her bloodline. I know she will probably hate me for it since I know that it's gave her headaches...but it has also helped her boost her confidence in herself as well as help her keep going by encouraging her so that she would become the top kunoichi of our class. The only downside is that she became arrogent with her status and relies only on her book smarts to help her and as everyone saw earlier, in this world, book smarts doesn't mean shit. Even Sasuke with his Rookie of the year title fucked up an nearly cost the lives of you, Sakura, and Tazuna...and if anything happened to you or Sakura, there would be NOTHING that would stop me from killing Sasuke."

Jean moved over and knelt down in front of Naruto and said "Hey, focus...don't go all emo on me here. I don't want to see you planning murder here."

Naruto laughed and said "You know, I think this is what I need, someone to talk to."

Jean said "Why don't you talk to others though, why trust me."

Naruto said "Who can I trust, the Hokage, a man who robs from the bodies of my ancestors, lies and conceals not only my parent and liniage, but also uses me as a weapon to scare other villages into not attacking Konoha after the Kyuubi attack. He made a public announcement to the entire village telling about the Kyuubi being sealed in me and then he forbid anyone from talking about it. That is the stupidest and most idiotic claim of trying to keep a secret ever. He did that so other villages would know Konoha had a secret weapon to use against them if they attacked. I didn't even officially learn about the Kyuubi until an instructor at the accademy named Mizuki tried to kill me...of coarse I had knew his goal all along and had been playing him for a fool in order to protect Sakura and the others that was in our class. Mizuki was a traitor who killed his own teammate and was spying on all the clan heirs for Orochimaru who has started his own village called the hidden sound village...yes the same Orochimaru I meantioned earlier. He became pissed after the child he help create became Hokage instead of him and betrayed Konoha."

Jean frowned as she heard this and Naruto said "Then there is Kakashi, he was a student of my father and his lover was my godmother...but he is a broken down man who let tragedy rule his life. His father cared more about his comrads then the mission and the village hated him for it causing him to kill himself...of coarse there is more to that story but it's not important. Anyways, Kakashi lost a teammate who gave him his Sharingan eye when he chose to save thier other teammate, Rin, instead of completing the mission and paid for it with his life, then Rin died giving birth to her's and Kakashi daughter and then my parents died shortly after that...Kakashi a great ninja I respect but he is letting life pass him by and missing the joys life has to offer all due to the fact he lives in the past. He can't see the forest in front of him because he is always looking at the logs that are already cut down. He put his daughter up for adoption thinking she would be better off without him."

Jean closed her eyes and said "Your losing control of yourself. Your emotions are all over the place. Your mental shields are dropping one after another."

Naruto glared at her and said "And what of it." in a defensive tone.

Jean ignored his tone trying to deal with the images she was seeing and said "Your scared...I can tell your afraid of saying something but your finding it harder to control yourself. You said it yourself, you needed someone to talk to and now that you started you can't stop...let it out."

Naruto looked down and said "I should have known not to try and hide something from a telepath...I'm tired Jean...earlier today I almost faked my own death. I knew Kakashi would have cancelled the mission and took Sasuke and Sakura back to Konoha leaving you and Tazuna to rot...it's getting harder every day to keep up the act's I have been hiding under...I faked my skills all these years in order to protect Sakura...there is always a traditional team, the rookie of the year, top kunoichi of the year and the deadlast...I help Sakura get kunoichi of the year as best as I could while also pretending to be the deadlast...after the massacre I also helped Sasuke in little ways so they could be on the same team as me in honor of his brother and mother...I have to stay with them until the Chunnin exams in 3 months."

Jean asked "What do you mean. What's a Chunnin."

Naruto said "Ninja are classified as first accademy student, then gennin, Chunnin, Jounin, and Kage being the highest. The Chunnin exams is a test every 6 months that is hosted by a different village each time. This time the test is going to be in Konoha. Because of Sasuke being on our team Kakashi will have to put us in the exams even if we are not ready due to politics. Kakashi will also have to abandon Sakura and me in order to focus on Sasuke because him being the last known loyal Uchiha in the village he will draw a lot of attention for the village and the council and Hokage will force him to give Sasuke extra training."

Jean said "Why, why can't he train you all evenly."

Naruto said "People care only about power here. They do anything they can to get more of it. Look at my team, there are several reasons I didn't meantion for me acting the way I have in pretending to be something I'm not. Kakashi was chosen as our squad leader because he can train Sasuke with his Sharingan...but Sasuke is a flight risk. People are afraid if someone offered him power to kill his brother he would abandon the village for the power. Because of Kakashi belief that those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worst then trash if Sasuke tries to leave Kakashi will kill him and bring his body back so the secrets can't be stolen and the Hokage will use his body like he did my grandfather. Then there is the fact the Sharingan is said to be albe to control the Kyuubi, since the village only see's me as a weapon because of the Kyuubi if I get out of control Kakashi can use his Sharingan to stop me which also is why Sasuke is on this team. Sakura is on this team also besides the traditional team because I acted like I wanted to date her making it where if I ever decided to leave Konoha then the Hokage would put her on the team that would come after me so that he could use her as bait to either try to seduce me or trick me where I could be captured."

Naruto chuckled and sadi "Of coarse if I ever left I would leave the elemental nations completely and leave a trail the size of the grand canyon for them to follow me by and when Sakura saw the lands your from and looked at the lands here she would start to see things the way I do and see how wrong things are here...hopefully she would get over her crush on Sasuke long enough to decide to stay there where it would be safer and she wouldn't have to worry about becoming breeding stock...Sasuke wouldn't stay though, he's to concerned with power and revenge on Itachi to see what is right or wrong...I really want to knock the fuck out of him...maybe I can impersinate a missing nin on this mission and do it." as he giggled to himself

Jean glared at Naruto who said "What...damn it, women and thier evil eyes...anyways what was I saying...Oh yeah, Kakashi...He already knows what is going to happen with the exams so he wants to make it appear that we are not ready so he won't have to betray his own believes by not training us. Right now Sasuke and Sakura are actually both behind the others who graduated with us. Because the council and Hokage won't let Kakashi get out of putting us in the exams that means Sakura will be in extreme danger since deaths do occur in the exams and far worst could happen to her as well. With Kakashi failing as a sensei the only chance Sakura has since Sasuke only cares about power is for me to be there to protect her through the exams until the semifinals."

Naruto got a far off look on his face and said "I've been thinking about after the exams I would tell everyone to fuck off and leave Konoha forever since Sasuke will most likely get premoted and put on another team unless they decide to come after me, if they don't then with me leaving Sakura will get put on the reserve list where she will either quit or get sent to the hospital to learn medical jutsu where she would be good at and since she won't be on the battle field and at the hospital her bloodline would not be discovered until she had children and they become ninja by which time she would be married and to old to be used as breeding stock."

Jean said "You seem to have everything thought out for."

Naruto snorts and said "No...have you ever heard of parralel dimensions."

Jean blinked and looked confused and Naruto said "Let me explain, imagine that today you didn't show up, then things would have changed and a whole new world of possibilities appear, now imagine if when you showed up I decided not to reveal I could undestand you and you kept on going, another whole new world of possiblities open up. Every action we do creates a new world. If dad didn't mistake Sakura mom for mine then Sakura wouldn't of been born, then would I have stayed in Konoha all this time...every action has a reaction as well as a consequence. It is simply impossible to prepare for everything. The best you can do is prepare for what might happen. That is all anyone else can actually do."

Jean narrowed her eyes sligthly and said "You said that is all anyone else can do. Are you saying your different."

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "Yeah...I told you I go by the name Echo...I'm in the bingo book as a bounty hunter. After what happened to Mikoto I had to find some way to take care of her as she was, especially after her daughter was born. I began hunting down missing nins and bandits who were responsible for either rapes, slavery, or kidnappings. Those are 3 crimes that exist here that can not be excused...I could say murder and assassination but I'm not going to become someone's judge since I'm as guilty as they would be on that...as I was saying, I hunt down those who are responsible for those 3 crimes and used the money to help take care of those 2 and myself...If you ever saw me use my true skills you would understand why I go by the name Echo...the way I fight makes me become the one enemy that no one can defeat."

Jean said "Everyone can be defeated Naruto." with a disapproving look.

Naruto said "In the art of war by Sun Tzu it says 'So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss. If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself.' My question is this, how can you defeat youself when you know yourself."

Jean looked confused and Naruto said "Don't worry about it...and thanks for listening."

Jean blinked and said "No problem...but..."

Naruto said "No...I've burdened you enough as it is...Listen...My teams going to be fine for a couple of hours. Before I killed those 2 men I used my powers on them and I learned that they are suppose to meet thier boss tomorrow afternoon after killing Tazuna. Since we got that long I got time to sneak you out of the elemental nations to somewhere that you could contact the other X-men and have them come get you and get you home and I can get back before dawn. I'll come up with some story to tell them about why I was gone so long and what happened to you."

Jean said "But..."

Naruto said "No Jean, you already saw how dangerous it is here...I don't want to risk you getting hurt or worse...your sort of special to me, and before you ask how or why don't...I don't want you to know what is up here." as he touched his head "The things in there would change who you are forever...that's also why I am getting you out of here. With my mental shields dropping around you the longer I'm with you I risk exposing you to what's up there and I can't expose you to the things I've seen or done anymore. I'm not taking no for an answer and you can't talk me out of getting you back home so just mmph..." as Jean leaned forward and kissed him.

Naruto was caught of guard by this and then his eyes widen and thought "_OH NO..."_ as he felt Jean use her powers to slam into his mind.

Back in camp everyone was listening to what was being said and Sasuke said "What's happening."

Tazuna said "You know, I wish I had a score card to record all the times you all have asked stupid ass questions when none of you could know the answer...I'll be quite now." as he saw all 3 Konoha nins glare at him."

Back with Naruto and Jean, Naruto eyes were still wide and glossed over as Jean slowly opened her eyes and step back with her eyes going into a look of shock and she whispered "Oh god...Nar...Echo, I..."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Don't...I...I didn't...Why...Why did you do that." as he looked at her in anger.

Jean said "I...I felt your pain and I wanted to help you. I thought if I knew what was causing your pain then I could help...I'm sorry, I had no idea that...what the hell." as she felt something attached to her cloths and pulled out a small piece of metal and said "What is this."

Naruto glanced at the item in her hand and his eyes widen and growled grabbing the item and said "Kakashi...you fucking bastard. It's a microphone Jean. Kakashi must have slipped it on you before you came out here so he could spy on us...Well I hope which ever ones of you have been listening are ready because when I get back in the morning I'm dropping my mask of being an idiot and I'm going to kick all of your fucking ass's. I don't care who you are. Your in for a world of hurt. Don't try and run because I'll find you." before he clenched his fist destroying the microphone

Glaring at the device he looked up at Jean and said "And YOU. Jean...you know better then that. You've been taught to respect others privacy when it comes to using your powers...Information is power Jean and power comes at a price...I never wanted anyone else to be burden with the price I have had to pay...Now you..."

Jean said "Shut up Echo. Don't you dare scold me. Your not him, you are you. I am not her, I am me. It's not what we know or feel inside that makes us who we are...it's what we do that defines who we really are...You have the memories of your parents and it makes you feel like your Sakura father instead of her brother. Your mother was Sasuke godmother and you feel it's your job to look after him since his can't now...your not responsible for the deaths that others caused, I've seen your memories, those of the real you and those of the others who you were forced to take. The only time you ever killed it was in self defense or protection of others. All those bounties you collected was by capturing them alive. You said it yourself, your not thier judge and you were not thier executioner either. Stop blaming yourself for the actions of others."

Naruto who was looking down said "I don't know if I can doc."

Jean said "You can try at least."

Naruto got an amused look on his face and began to shrink as his ears legthened and his skin turned green and Naruto said in a old voice "**Do or do not, there is no try." **before he turned back to his true looks and burst out laughing.

Jean was also laughing and said "Oh god, I can't believe you pulled a Yoda."

Naruto smiled but then his smile faded and said "This isn't your home Jean...You have a life and destiny and a future that doesn't involve these lands."

Jean looked down and gasped as she found herself beginning to float into the air and Naruto who also began to float smiled and said "I used the Iron in my blood that fell out of my hand when I was clenching my fist earlier to gather around under your feet so that I could cause you to float in the air."

Jean smiled and said "Smart, strong, kind, sensitive, protective, and sexy...come with me. You said I don't belong here and neither do you."

Naruto who had moved over to Jean and pulled her closer against him and said "You know I can't...there are people who need me here."

Jean said "There is also people whose going to need you out there as well, you know what's coming."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Your right, I do...but I have faith in you and the X-Men. There are worlds out there without me helping it and I know they have come out with a happy ending."

Jean sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and said "There's nothing I can do to convince you to go...is there."

Naruto said "Maybe someday. Goodbye Jean." as he began to asborb Jean's powers making her wide eyed before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later Jean was passed out on a bed in a hotel room in Stanley on the Falkland islands off the coast of South America. By the bed Naruto stood with a phone in his hand and said in Jeans voice "Yes Professor, I'll explain everything once you can get here to pick me up. Thanks Professor." as he hung up the phone and closed his eyes after he looked out at the town and thought "_It's for the best."_

A soft voice behind him asked "For who."

Naruto turned and saw Jean laying on the bed with her eyes opened and Naruto said "You woke up sooner then I thought you would."

Jean said "Yeah...were you just going to leave me here without saying goodbye."

Naruto said "Like I said, it's for the best." as he looked out the window.

Jean said "And like I asked, for who. Me...not likely." before she gave a small giggle that caught Naruto attention who turned and said "What's so funny."

Jean shook her head with an amused look on her face and said "You...you think I don't realise exactly what you are doing. I know you now. You have no secrets from me...your scared."

Naruto flinched and said "I am not scared."

Jean look got even more amused and said "Really." as she got up off the bed and began to walk seductively toward Naruto whose eyes widen.

He began to back up slightly and Jean said "Your scared to get close to someone, your afraid they will start treating you different when they learn something like your past, or your heritage, or your abilies and heaven knowns how many other things that you feel makes you different...but you don't have that argument against me, do you...and that scares you more then the fear that people in your life will treat you differently when they learn some of your hidden truths." as she moved closer to him until he was backed completely against the wall of the hotel room with Jean putting both her hands on the wall with one on each side of him as she leaned forward while giving him a seductive glare.

Naruto mouth became dry and said "Jean, you know about..."

Jean moved up quickly and kissed him on the lips causing him to stop talking and after a few moments she pulled back just a little and whispered "I am not her. I am me, I decide my own life and make my own choices. If I want to do something then I'm going to do it and nothing you say will make me change my mind Na-ru-to."

Naruto gulped and began to frantically look around the room and appeared across the room and Jean got an even more amused look on her face and stepped toward him and said "For once, stop living in fear and enjoy your life...I saw her death on the moon Naruto...I realise how fragile life is...She had the Pheonix in her and still died. You maybe special but not enough to escape death completely...enjoy life while you can." as she got near him again.

Naruto bit his lip and said "What about..."

Jean put her finger to his lip and said "I don't care about any of that."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Jean I..."

Jean smiled and the next moment found himself being pushed back by a mental push from Jean and when Naruto hit the bed with his legs he fell back onto the bed.

Naruto blinked a couple of times to clear his head and found Jean stradling him with an smirk on her face before she leaned down and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Considering the fact she had years of experience thanks to invading Naruto mind even though she wasn't experienced herself Naruto mind went blank for a moment and began to kiss back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day around noon in the elemental nations, Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke 20 ft in the air above team 7 who had remained where they had been the previous before he floated there a moment and then disappeared only to appear in the woods before walking toward the camp.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna all looked at Naruto in shock as he walked into the clearing and Naruto Kakashi was the first to get over his shock and said "Naruto...why are you so late, where is Jean."

Naruto turned his head to Kakashi and said "Hm, you say something Kakashi-sensei. Oh, I'm late. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

Everyone sweat dropped and Kakashi said "Where's Jean Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know, I passed out do to being weak from being injured yesterday. When I woke up she was gone."

Kakashi said "You don't expect us to believe you after what we heard you said last night to Jean."

Naruto got a confused look on his face and said "What are you talking about sensei. I passed out just as soon as Jean arrived where I was washing my blood out of my cloths."

Kakashi frowned and Sakura bit her lip and said nervously "Was what you said true. Are you really my brother."

Naruto looked at her and said "Huh...what do you mean what I said. What are you talking about. Would someone please explain what's going on."

Kakashi said "Naruto, do not play us for fools. We heard what you said. We heard how you told everyone about your father being Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage as well as the fact the Kyuubi that was sealed inside you is dead."

Naruto got a scared look and said "Sensei, what are you doing, you know Jiji's law. What if Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan hate me now...wait, my father was the Yondaime." as he looked at everyone with wide eyes with a shock look on his face.

Kakashi looked for any sign of deception and frowned and thought "_Could...Could it really be possible that everything we heard was a trick created by her..."_ and said "Naruto...are you being truthful here."

Naruto said "Sensei, the last thing I remember seeing before I passed out was Jean." and thought "_Of coarse she was laying right beside me at the time and I never said when or where I passed out."_

Kakashi frowned as he heard this and Sakura said "So...your not really my brother."

Naruto asked "Sakura...if I was your brother then why would I ask you out every day...besides, in order for us to be related that would mean we had the same parent...do we." saying the last 2 words in a questioning tone.

Sasuke said "And my mother."

Naruto said "Whose your mother Sasuke and what about her."

Sasuke said "My mother is Mikoto Uchiha and she's alive."

Naruto said "Wait, I thought you were the last Uchiha, teme."

Sasuke demanded as he scowled at Naruto "Answer my question, is my mother still alive."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Sasuke, I do not know anyone named Mikoto Uchiha who is alive."

Sasuke frowned as he closed his eyes and Naruto thought "_Because her name isn't Mikoto Uchiha now. Sorry Sasuke but I am not going to let anyone I am protecting die."_

Kakashi said "I see...After you left Naruto last night we overheard a conversation with 2 people who sounded like you and Jean. Durring the conversation some things were said that caused us to become confused. I believe that who ever it really was wanted to distract us and cause us trouble for our mission, possibly allies of the demon brothers."

Naruto said "You don't think it could have been who ever actually kidnapped Jean and brought her here...do you." in a worried tone.

Kakashi said "Truthfully...I don't know anymore Naruto...but Jean isn't our mission. We will keep an eye out for her or any sign of her but our mission is to protect Tazuna and I think we have wasted enough time, everyone get in position and guard Tazuna. We will continue our mission."

The members of team 7 said "Right." as they got in position around Tazuna.

A few minutes after starting down the road the sky began to get darker and it started to rain lightly.

Naruto smirked as it began to rain and thought "_Let's see what you think of my version of Chinese water torture."_

Meanwhile several miles away Jean groaned as she turned in bed and slowly opened her eyes and blinked a moment as she found herself in the hotel room alone. Jean frowned and wrapped the sheet around her nude body and looked around the room until her eyes landed on a scroll.

Walking over and opening it she read

**Jean,**

**By the time you wake up and read this I will have already returned to my lands. A hurricane is heading for the Gulf of Mexico and Air Traffic Control has grounded all flights passing through that are so the X-Men when they come for you will have to wait until this hurricane passes through before they can come get you. I've went ahead and paid for your hotel room for the entire month. I have also placed nearly $10,000 for you under the bathroom sink. I know, your wondering how I got the money right. Well I had been collecting gold and jewels for years and I just sold some to a couple of places...I hope to see you again someday but I can't promise we will...I am thankful for what happened and it kills me inside to have to leave you but I have to go back to protect my sister...Friends and family are the most important things in the world to me...you are included in those catagory, something only a few people are.**

**Goodbye**

**Echo**

Jean closed her eyes before thinking "_Please be careful Naruto. You are included in mine as well."_

Several hours later in Bayvilled Professor Charles Xavier was looking at a computer screen with a frown on his face when the voice of Logan said "Your worried about Red huh."

Charles said "Somewhat. There are many questions I would like to know the answer to like how did she get to the other side of the world and why did she go there and why is it she was missing for several days where I was unable to find her, even with Cerebro's help...but I take some comfort in the fact she has finally got in contact with us and sounds to be OK...But what troubles me is this." as he pointed toward the computer monitor.

Logan walked around and looked at the monitor and saw it was a dopplar weather map and said "What's wrong, afraid of a little rain."

Charles said "Normally I would ignore a small rain band like that...but the problem is that rain band appeared over 4 hours ago and has not moved more then 1 miles west toward the coast line every hour while the winds around that area are that storm cell is at are moving at 20 miles an hour east away from the coast line."

Logan frowned and said "That is strange...but why did it catch your attention. It's so small."

Charles said "Because this is the satalite feed from the weather station on the island Jean called us from...I suspect that what ever this weather situation is, is in some way connected to Jean."

Logan narrowed his eyes and said "You think it's a mutant with powers like Storm."

Charles said "Possibly but I can't say for certain until we get down there...unfortinately we can't go and retrieve Jean until the Hurricane in the Gulf passes by since we would be grounded when we land for fuel."

Logan said "It's almost like mother nature is conspiring against us retrieving Red...Should we meantion this to the others."

Charles said "No, Scott's already worried enough about Jean that I don't want to worry him more but I will keep an eye on the situation and if there has been no change I'll inform Storm."

Logan said "Right...I guess I'll go down to the danger room and practice. You never know what we might encounter."

Charles said "Thank you for coming back Logan. Your presence here has been very appreciative."

Logan said "What are friends for Chuck. Red's like a niece to me though if you ever tell her I said that I'll deny it. Don't want her going all mushy on me."

Charles smiled and said "Thanks you Logan, reguardless of why you chose to come back when I contacted you about Jean's disappearance."

Logan just nods and walked out the door and Charles went back looking at the monitor.

Back in the elemental nations Sakura slipped and fell face first into the mud of the road the group had been walking and she screamed "THAT'S IT. I HATE THIS FUCKING RAIN. I WISH IT WOULD GO AWAY."

As if answering Sakura pray the rain started to slow and within a few moments ended and the clouds parted letting the sunlight through.

Tazuna said "Damn, you screeched so loud your voice sent the clouds away."

Sakura saw red and stood up and screamed "I'll kill you, you drunk bastard." as she charged at Tazuna only to be stopped by Kakashi who said "Sakura, you can't kill the client."

Naruto said "If we could, don't you think I would have killed Tora months ago."

Sakura frowned and said "Well I want to take a break and get cleaned up now that it's quit raining. I'm soaked, my hair is a mess, my make up's ruined and I'm covered in mud."

Naruto said "But Sakura-chan, we are only half an hour from the coast.

Sakura glared at Naruto and said "Shut up. Do you want us to catch a cold or something from wearing wet cloths."

Naruto thought "_Cold you say...perfect."_ as the wind began to blow lightly through the area the team stood while clouds began to gather and Sakura paled and said "No, not again, not more rain. I can't take anymore rain."

Naruto who had looked up at the sky and said "It's not going to rain again Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "And how can you be sure."

Just then a snow flake came down between both Naruto and Sakura and Naruto who was looking at the sky said "Because it's snowing." in a deadpan voice.

Sakura said in a disbelieving voice "But...but it's like 80 degree's...this...this shouldn't be possible." as she sniff a moment before she fell to her knees getting even more muddy and began to cry.

Kakashi frowned as he looked at the sky and thought "_This shouldn't be possible. It could be an enemy jutsu but...but I don't detect any chakra being used. Maybe a genjutsu...nope."_ as he lowered his hiate that he had raised slightly while also biting his lip and sending out a small chakra pulse.

Naruto saw this and read Kakashi thoughts laughed to himself on the inside and said "Sensei, maybe we should continue our mission before the ocean freezes and we can't make it to Wave."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "The ocean water can't freeze in this warm of weather. The storm must have been caused my a very cold blast of wind coming in for some reason...though you are right, we should keep going...everyone keep an eye out. Just incase this could be the work of an enemy ninja so stay alert. Let's go."

Naruto secretly made a kagebunshin without handsigns and thought "_Just you wait Kakashi, I'll teach you to believe in the impossible."_

When team 7 made it to the ocean Naruto looked confused and said "Sensei...I thought you said the ocean water couldn't freeze in this warm of weather." as everyone saw hundreds of tiny iceburgs about 5ft wide floating on the ocean surface.

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "I guess anyone can be wrong once or twice. Now Tazuna, how are we suppose to get to Wave."

Tazuna said "Well, we were suppose to take a boat to Wave but...I don't see the boat, it was suppose to be here to meet us. Maybe this freaky weather caused him to abort meeting us."

Naruto frowned to himself and thought "_Shit, I guess my prank went to far...oh well, I'll fix this." _as he looked around and said "Sensei...I got an idea."

20 minutes later Sasuke said "Dobe...if you ever tell anyone about this I'll deny it ever happened." before he threw up.

Naruto said "Ah, don't be like that teme. My plan was a good idea and it is getting us to Wave...I just didn't plan on you getting sea sick." Anyways Mr. Christopher, are we still on coarse." as he adjusted a kagebunshin that was henged into a pirate hat that was on his head.

Tazuna glared at Naruto back and said "I am seriously thinking of pulling a mutiny on you. My name is not Mr. Christopher and you are not a pirate or a captain."

Naruto said "I was the one who came up with the idea of tying the iceburgs together with ninja wires to make a raft as well as the one who came up with the idea to make a sail out of our wet cloths after we changed cloths as well as using my kagebunshin as swimmers to help pull us toward Wave quicker so if you want to start talking a mutiny me harde, then I'll be throwing you in the brigg, ARR."

Sakura giggled where she sat on the iceburg and said "I think Naruto having to much fun with this."

Kakashi said "Maybe...but I do have to say that when it comes to improvising he does come up with some good ideas."

Naruto smirked and thought "_Please, if I wanted to I could have made us a battleship capable of sinking any ship in the elemental nations."_

Back in Bayville, Charles sat in his wheel chair and looked at Scott, Storm, and Logan gathered in the living room of the mansion and said "Thank you all for coming so quickly."

Storm said "What is the emergency Charles."

Xavier looked in thought and said "As you all know Jean recently contacted us after disappearing a few days ago. She contacted us from an island off the coast of South America. Due to the Hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico I have been stalling our trip to go pick her up since I don't want to be interrigated about the X-jet...However while I was watching the weather both in the Gulf as well as the weather in the area Jean was at I notice a weather anomaly that seemed odd since it was a storm heading west while all the wind was moving east and I thought it might have been caused my a mutant with similar powers to you storm...but then the storm went away...only to return and begin to snow instead...in 80 degree weather."

Everyone's eyes widen as they heard this and Logan said "So it is someone then."

Xavier said "I believe so...and they are heading in Jeans direction...The Hurricane is grounding all flights heading that way...I have decided that since I am worried about Jean with this new deveolment we are going to take the long way around to get her. It will take us 32 hours and 4 refuels to get there instead of 16 hour and 2 refuels. We leave within the hour. Get what you need. Dismissed."

Within an hour Logan stood on the ramp of the X-jet and said "Alright everyone, let's go."

Meanwhile on the shores of Wave Naruto said as they touched the shore "Alright everyone, let's go." in a commanding tone.

Kakashi said "Naruto, who are you to command everyone."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Sorry Kakash-sensei, I guess I was channeling my inner wolverine."

In Bayville Logan suddenly sneezed hitting his head on the landing ramp he was closing.

Tazuna said "Don't you mean your inner Kyuubi."

Naruto suddenly paled as he looked at Tazuna with a look of fear on his face while thinking "_And the award for the greatest actor in the world goes to ECHO." _and said in a scared voice "What do you mean."

Kakashi sighed and said "I'm afraid that because of what was heard last night Naruto after you apparently passed out, the truth about the Kyuubi being sealed in you was also heard...can I see the seal Naruto, just to make sure it hasn't been messed with."

Naruto blinked a moment and thought "_Even without reading your thoughts I know what your thinking Kakashi."_ and said "Sure." as he pulled up his shirt and began to channel chakra causing the seal to appear.

Kakashi took a glance at the seal and relaxed slightly and thought "_So it really was a lie last night."_ and said "Everything appears to be working right...anyways lets go, which way Tazuna." as he looked back at his book and began to read as the group began to follow Tazuna directions.

40 minutes later Naruto tensed as he thought "_Shit, not good."_ as he threw a kunai into the bushes on the side of the road.

Everyone tensed and Kakashi moved over to the bushes and moved them and pulled out a white rabbit and looked at it while Naruto thought "_Wrong color fur, cyclops...hehe, cyclops, maybe you and scott are both color blind since he can only see things in red and your not much better." _as he grab Sakura fist that she tried to hit him with while screaming at him.

The next moment Kakashi screaemed "DUCK." as he detected a huge blade moving through the air.

Naruto who had not only detected he but also read the thoughts of the enemy yanked Sakura who fist he still was holding toward him into his arms.

Sakura screached but did not realise what was happening as the 5 ft by 1 foot bladed turned long ways and passed right by her back before flying into a tree and going into it all the way up to the handle.

Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi all got up off the dirt while Sakura who had turned to look what was going on saw the blade and everyone but her and Naruto on the ground and then her eyes got wide and then looked at Naruto who winked at her before he turned his head and saw a man standing on the side of a tree pulling the long sword out of it before landing on the ground.

Kakashi seeing the man said "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Mist. A-rank missing ninja of the hidden mist village as well as a member of the 7 swordsmen. Wanted for the attempted coup against the Mizukage."

Zabuza who was glaring at Kakashi said "Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat Ninja, said to have copied over 1000 jutsu and what's this, 3 pathetic leaf gennin...surrender the old man and I'll spare you and your students lives."

Kakashi said "I'm afraid I can't do that. Pyramid formation 1 around Tazuna. Don't interfere, he's to strong for any of you." as he reached up and pulled his haite revealing his Sharinga.

Everyone began to get into place and Naruto glanced at Kakashi and then at the trees to the right of him and then back at Zabuza and Kakashi and thought "_Perfect."_

Sakura glanced from her spot protecting Tazuna at Naruto and thought "_Why did he wink at me and save me...I...I am so confused right now."_

Zabuza said "Revealing your Sharingan already. I'm honored." as he shushined from his location and appeared on the water of a small pond that was nearby and put his hands in a seal and said "Hidden mist no Jutsu."

As a thick mist began to cover the area Sasuke thought "_Sharingan, so he does have that like we heard last night."_

Zabuza voice came from the mist "Eight points larix, spine, lungs, liver, jacular, sacline artery, kidneys, heart...Now which one should I attack" as he unleashed his KI.

Kakashi flared his chakra to disperse the mist around him a little and glanced back and saw Sasuke had began to shake in fear of the KI and Kakashi said "Relax Sasuke, I won't let any of my comrads die."

A voice from behind team 7 said "To late Kakashi." as Zabuza appeared and went to kill them when Kakashi appeared blocking the strike as well as stabbing Zabuza who turned into water before Kakashi head was cut off and he turned into water by another Zabuza.

Before Zabuza could react Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at Zabuza neck and said "Any last words."

Zabuza said "Yeah, sucker." as he burst into water while the real Zabuza hit Kakashi in the side with the side of his sword sending Kakashi out into the water that Zabuza had been standing on earlier and when Kakashi surfaced he thought "_Somethings wrong, this water is to heavy."_

Moments later a voice behind him said "To late. Water prison no jutsu." as the water formed around Kakashi in a sphere trapping him in it and Zabuza chuckled as Kakashi quickly took in the situation and said "Run, Zabuza can't keep me locked in this and come after you at the same time."

Sakura gasped seeing Kakashi get captured and began to get scared and Sasuke looked about ready to follow Kakashi orders when the tension was broken by a slow clap followed by another slow clap.

Everyone blinked and turned thier heads to see Naruto was the one who was slowly clapping and said "Man, you have no idea how good it felt watching you get your lazy ass handed to you and then see the look on your face when you realised just how much you fucked up as a sensei Kakashi." as he moved away from team 7 and Tazuna.

Sakura said in a scared voice "What's going on, why are you talking about Naruto, this is serious. We..."

Naruto glanced at Sakura and said "Sakura, be a dear and shut the fuck up before I bend you over my knee and spank your ass. Where not in any real danger right now because Zabuza and his partner in the trees behind us has no reason to continue going after the old man since thier paycheck has expired."

Everyone tensed as they heard about the person in the tree's including the mysterious partner and Zabuza.

Kakashi said "What are you talking about Naruto, you need to stop fooling around and get out of here. Zabuza..."

Naruto interupted him and said "Isn't going to do shit since Gato dead. I got his body in a scroll on me. With Gato dead, no paycheck, no reason to fight."

Everyone was shocked hearing this and Zabuza said "Your bluffing gennin."

Naruto smirked and said "Want to see my proof or would you rather me kick your ass first."

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages and said "You think I'm scared of some stupid gennin **who seems to only be able to run his mouth**." as the last part was said Naruto had began to echo Zabuza voice at the exact same time in the exact same voice.

Zabuza frowned and said "**Who do you think you are...stop that...you think your so cocky mimicing me. Lets see you deal with this." **as both put thier free hand in the same half seal and Mizubunshin of Zabuza appeared facing each other and Zabuza growled and said "**Smart ass. I'll teach you the diffence between the original and a mimic."**

As both groups of Mizubunshin charged at each other the group created by Zabuza was quickly destroyed and the group created by Naruto charged at the real Zabuza whose eyes widen and was about to be forced to let go of Kakashi when senbon needles came out of the woods and destroyed the Mizubunshin as a swirl of mist appeared beside Zabuza and a figure in a hunter nin mask appeared beside Zabuza.

Moments later another figure who appeared to be exactly the same as the first hunter nin appeared and both hunter nin's screamed "**Zabuza-sama, look out." **as they charged at each other with senbon needles that both use to deflect before they punched each others fist.

Zabuza began looking back and forward between the 2 fake hunters and said "Which one is the real you Haku." as he still held Kakashi in the water prison

Both Haku said "**I am." **as both jumped backwards and began doing one handsigns together and said "Ice Style:1000 needles of death."

As the mist formed into 2 set of ice needles before flying at the opposite Haku.

Both jumped backwards and Zabuza said "Haku, take out the client and retreat to the safe house."

Both Haku turned toward the client only for a bolt of lightning to come out of the storm clouds that had formed in the air and headed toward the Haku on the left who screamed before falling to the ground when she was struck.

Zabuza screamed "Haku." as he frowned and the other Haku's body began to change shape into Naruto who said "She's alive for now but she will need several days of rest now to recover. Now you have 2 choices. You can look at my proof that Gato is dead, take the girl back to your hide out and let her recover before leaving or I can kick your ass where you will have no choice but to flee leaving the girl here where some of Gato men will most likely find her and have thier way with her or we will take her as a prisoner back to Konoha where she would most likely spend the rest of her life as breeding stock. It's your call Zabuza. I have no reason to kill you or the girl. Kakashi been needing his ass kicked for a while by someone he thought was weaker then him to teach him to wake the fuck up and quit living in the past or the present will die and there will be no future."

Zabuza said "How can I trust you. Who the hell are you."

Naruto said "Ever here the name Echo before."

Zabuza eyes widen and said "The S-rank bounty hunter who responsible for the capture of pretty much every major slave trader this side of rice country."

Naruto body began to change until he was 6'1 and had a body built like a sprint runner. He was wearing black pants, and a brown vest with the kanji **I am all noise and silience** on the back of it and Naruto said "Echo, at your service."

Everyone gaped looking at Naruto and Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Cover up that damn eye, your about to pass out from chakra exhaustion idiot."

Kakashi looked sheepish and pulled down his hiate and Zabuza frowned and said "Why are you sparing us. I read your entry in the bingo book and I know the rumors about you. They say your more feared in the underworld then the Yondaime Hokage was to Iwa durring the 3rd great Shinobi war."

Naruto shrugged and said "Like I told you, I don't have a reason to kill you. You can't touch my client. Your paycheck was on my list of targets so since I was in the area I decided to do a 2 for 1 special and do this mission while taking out Gato...besides, you proved to me your not as big of an idiot as most people from your country by taking in the girl here despite her bloodline. I don't like the fact you try and treat her like a tool or a weapon in order to protect her but you have kept her alive and tried to make her happy when you could."

Zabuza growled and said "How do you know so much about us."

Naruto said "I know everything about everyone I face Zabuza. That is why I am called Echo because I become the one person they can never defeat, themselves. Now you need to make a choice. Kakashi about to pass out so he can't fight you without dying...but you also can't fight me without dying since you have been wasting your chakra on that water prison no jutsu, the mizubunshin no jutsu, as well as the hidden mist jutsu I destroyed. Now you have a choice, take your daughter and go, or die leaving her to the fate of others who maybe less honorable."

Zabuza frowned behind his mask and said "I have you word that you won't try anything."

Naruto said "You have my word, like you I have my own since of honor and I give you my word that I will not attack you or the girl unless you become my enemy and with Gato dead you are not my enemy...after all, an enemy today could be an ally tomorrow."

Zabuza said "Or an ally today could be an enemy tomorrow...very well. Kakashi, it seems we no longer have a reason to fight each other. A truce."

Kakashi said "Agreed." weakly.

Zabuza said "Very well." as he let go of the water prison and quickly jumped to Haku and grabbed her before shushining away.

As the water prison broke Kakashi fell into the water below and by the time he surfaced Zabuza was gone.

Kakashi pulled himself up to the top of the water and walked toward the shore looking at Naruto before Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and punched Kakashi right in the jaw sending him flying back.

Once he hit the ground Naruto said "That's what you get for having a glass jaw Kakashi." as he turned to Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna and said "What's up."

Everyone awake face faulted and Sakura said "Naruto, what's going on."

Naruto said "I prefer the name Echo dear _sister_."

Everyone's eyes widen as they heard him and Sasuke said "YOU LIED."

Naruto said "Of coarse I lied. I was having to much fun giving you all the treatment you all gave me over the years. I was the person responsible for the rain, snow, and ice, making you feel like the world is out to get you, to wear you down mentally and physically...besides, I would never let you near your mother or sister with the way you are now teme because you are EXACTLY like the Uchiha Council. A power hungry bastard who only cares for himself."

Sasuke growled and charged at Naruto who caught his fist before driving his own fist into Sasuke stomach causing Sasuke to spit out blood.

Sakura screamed "Sasuke-kun. Look what you did baka."

Naruto turned his eyes which had turned icy cold toward Sakura before he disappeared causing Sasuke to fall toward the ground.

Naruto appeared behind Sakura, grab her hair and sliced it at shoulder length with his wrist blades before kicking Sakura toward Sasuke who was trying to stand up.

As both crumbled toward the ground both looked up at Naruto with fear in thier eyes and Naruto said "Now that I have your attention recruits you will refer to me only as Echo-sensei as I am now taking charge of your training and this mission since Kakashi will be unable to for the remainder of the mission. Both you get up and grab Kakashi body and carry him to Tazuna house...NOW." as he unleashed some of his KI causing both Sasuke and Sakura to shake in fear and moved quickly to grab Kakashi.

Naruto turned to Tazuna and said "Lead the way drunk."

Tazuna said "Yes sir." in a scared tone.

Naruto said "Oh, by the way, don't meantion Gato dead yet. I still have to deal with his men so they won't turn and attack everyone to get thier money or pleasure."

Tazuna nods and Sakura whispered "What should we do Sasuke-kun."

Naruto using Sasuke voice said "We can't do anything Sakura. He's to strong and he can read our thoughts to know what we are going to do before we do it...besides, I have to do what ever he says if I want to ever meet my mother and sister and you have to earn your brothers respect as something more then a bitch." causing Sasuke and Sakura to look shock and scared.

Sasuke frowned and said "He's right Sakura."

Sakura looked down and said "I'm not a bitch."

To her suprise both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time "Yes you are." causing tears to form in Sakura eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

As team 7 was heading toward Tazuna house Sakura said in a quite voice "Naruto."

Naruto who was in front of them with Tazuna behind him asked "What Sakura."

Sakura looked down as she helped Sasuke carry Kakashi and said "Do you hate me."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Sakura...I don't hate you or Sasuke. It's just...I'm disappointed in you both."

Tazuna said "Forgive me for interupting but I have to ask, why are you disappointed in them. I mean, I know I'm a stranger in all this but..."

Naruto sighed and interupted Tazuna and said "Alright, everyone sit down and take a break. There's no one around so we can take a few minutes to rest." as he walked toward a tree and to everyone's shock began to walk up the side of it and when he reached the lowest branch he sat down on it.

Sasuke said "How did you do that dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and said "You call me that again Sasuke and I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throat." as he unleashed a little KI.

Everyone tensed as they heard this and Naruto looked up at the sky and after a few minutes said "I can understand why Shikamaru likes looking at the clouds. It's easy to forget everything."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Sakura...why did you become a kunoichi...I mean the real reason back when you were friends with Ino before Sasuke caught your eye."

Sakura bit her lip and thought a moment and said "I..." as she closed her mouth and looked down and thought "_I wanted to become a kunoichi because I wanted to be strong like Ino...I didn't want to keep being weak...I wanted to be proud of myself."_

Naruto hearing her thoughts said "I heard you Sakura."

Sakura eyes widen and Naruto said "I also know why you don't want to say it Sakura. Your afraid that you will appear weak in front of Sasuke...Sasuke, why did you want to be a shinobi."

Sasuke said "I wanted to make my parents and brother proud of me and be a ninja like them and then later a member of the Uchiha police force."

Naruto nods and said "And that is why I am disappointed in you both. You both had a great dream and goal to work toward when you both started the path you are on but when things started to get hard for you, when the road began to get bumpy or blocked, instead of climbing over the obstacle and becoming stronger for it or going around the obstacle and becoming wiser for it you both turned around and decided to go somewhere else. You Sasuke decided to become an avenger instead of a protector carring only about getting stronger yourself instead of using your power to protect those weaker then you...Sakura, you decided instead of becoming a proud kunoichi where you can hold your head high you become a disgrace and a laughing stock by becoming a fangirl to the point you turned your back on the person you wanted to earn the respect of the most. The person who inspired you in the first place."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked down and Naruto looked back at the sky and said "That girl back there...Haku...when I was fighting her I read her mind some...Her father killed her mother right in front of her all because she had a bloodline...Haku bloodline activated when her father tried to kill her and she accidently killed him in self defense...After that she was completely alone, living in a land where nearly everyone hated her because she had a bloodline...something she had no choice in the matter of...When Zabuza found her on the streets and took her in and saved her she felt happy to actually be wanted by someone in this world...Zabuza became the most important person in the world to her...if I had tried to kill him back there she would have took the strike for him without even thinking about it...do you know why."

Everyone was looking at him and he looked down on them and said "Because she understand that true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you...willing to give your life so your friends and family can live on, even without you...that is true strength. That is why dad sealed the Kyuubi in me originally...that is why I have done everything I could over the years to protect you Sakura and why I have helped you from the shadows Sasuke...but you know the most painful thing in the world...gaining strength from protecting your friends and family and having them turn thier backs on you for it...Kakashi-sensei father, Sakumo Hatake, the white fang...that is what happened to him...he saved the lives of his comrads at the cost of a mission and everyone turned thier back on him...He commited ritual suicide to wash away the stain on his family honor...but truthfully he did it to end his own pain because he had no strength left."

Sakura said "It's the same with you...isn't it. Your like Sakumo, aren't you."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Yes...meeting Jean yesterday was probably the best thing that could have happened to me...She reminded me of something important."

Sasuke said "What."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "She reminded me of what is precious to me...the thing is...I don't have anything I can think of that makes either of you precious to me."

Sakura got a hurt look on her face while both hers and Sasuke eyes widen.

Naruto said "To you both, I'm nothing more then the dobe, the dead last..." as he changed into Sasuke and said "Your forhead so big, it makes me want to kiss it...that's something the dobe would say if he was here." as he changed back into Naruto and saw a look of shock and recognition appear on Sakura face and said "You remember what you said that day about me, remember...there was not an ounce of care for me that day. If all of you had not spied on me last night and heard me tell Jean about being your half brother, you would not care if I lived or died, even after saving your life...until I nearly died you didn't even think of me as a teammate, just the weak link that was holding you both back...Sasuke...I owe thanks to your mother and your brother...but I don't owe you anything."

Sakura said "But..."

Naruto said "But what...you've lived your entire life without a brother Sakura, you don't need me and we already know you don't want me...and you Sasuke, you don't want friends, all you want is power to be just like THEM...so why don't we just forget about everything you heard. It won't matter anyways. After the Chunnin exams I'm going to...WHOSE THERE." as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura with his wrist blades out in a defensive position.

Both Sasuke and Sakura got tense and pulled out kunai's and got in a defensive stance around Tazuna.

Silence was heard for several moments and Naruto said "Last chance, come out or I'll make you."

A woman stepped out of the woods and Naruto eyes widen before he whispered "Mom." in a shocked voice.

Sasuke and Sakura who was close to him heard what Naruto said and then looked at the woman and back at Naruto who was wide eyed and frozen with except his face which was showing hundreds of emotions at once.

The woman smiled and said "Hello son."

Naruto fainted causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Sasuke was the first to recover and said "Who are you and why are you here."

The woman said "Not very bright are you...but lets get my little boy here somewhere to recover from the shock of seeing me. After he wakes up I'll explain then." as she walked over and picked Naruto up and threw him over her shoulder and said "Which way."

Tazuna said "Um...this way." as he began to lead the way to his house.

Meanwhile over the desert of New Mexico the X-jet was flying south toward Mexico with Scott piloting it when Storm said "Charles, Radar has detected another aircraft aproaching us quickly from behind."

Charles said "Can you identify the aircraft Storm."

Storm was quite a moment and said "No Charles...I can't identify them because they are using our own transponder ID."

Suddenly the X-jet came to a full stop and began to shake while Scott said "Proffessor, somethings wrong. The engines are at full power and we are not moving."

Charles frowned and said "Power down Scott and save the engines...only one person I know has the ability to do this...Magneto." causing the other X-Men to go wide eyed and Logan to growl.

Once the X-jet powered down it began to get lowered toward the ground.

10 minutes later the X-jet was on the ground and across from it was another black bird X-jet.

Scott said "Professor, what's going on."

Charles said "I don't know Scott...but it appears that they are coming out. Let...what the..." as he saw an older looking Cyclops walk out followed by an older looking Jean, Logan, Magneto, Mystique step out.

Storm said "What is this. They look like us."

A voice from behind them said "Because they are."

Everyone in the X-jet spun around and saw an older looking Xavier sitting there with a blue furred looking person next to him.

Charles looked at his older self and said "Who are you."

Xavier said "I'm you in about 20 years." causing everyone but Xavier and the blue skin man to go wide eyed.

Logan said "How is that possible."

Xavier said "Time travel...allow me to explain..."

Meanwhile in Wave, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the lap of a woman he knew but didn't know. The woman smiled down at him and said "Hello my little Echo."

Naruto sat up quickly and pointed a finger at the woman and said "Momma..."

A laugh to the side caught his attention and Naruto said "Gambit...what's going on." with a confused look on his face.

The adult Gambit said "Me thinks we broke him Rogue."

The adult Rogue who Naruto was still pointing at said "Stop teasing him cajun. Hello son."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I'm confused as hell."

Rogue said "Well let's go downstairs, there are a few others down there who want to see you and I'll explain to you what's going on at the same time I explain it to them...Come."

Naruto frowned and said "I think I'm going to need a drink." as he got up and began to follow Rogue and Gambit who had opened the door for them.

When the 3 came down the stairs into the living room Naruto blinked as he looked at the people in the room. He notice Tazuna and a little boy who was sitting on the laps of a woman Naruto could tell was his mother, both sitting on a couch. Sasuke, Sakura, and a suprisingly awake Kakashi were sitting at the dinner table with a blond hair woman with big breast and a black hair woman with a pig in her arms.

Naruto looked around the room and narrowed his eyes and said "3 others...I can tell Jean is here...Someone smells like...Logan and has Adamantium bonding but...it's not logan...female...Another female with Adamantium bonding...and smells like Kakashi...what the hell's going on here." as he looked at the wall across from him.

The wall began to shimmer before turning into liquid metal and began to be absorbed into a figure who Naruto recognised at Kakashi daughter. He saw Jean and another girl though he did not recognise her.

The girl who had the metal absorbed into her body said "Hello Echo-kun."

Naruto said "Do I know you."

The girl said "You will...after your sealed memories have been released that is."

Naruto said "What sealed memories. Who are you."

The girl said "My name is Tenten Hatake Uzumaki, codenamed Cache, wife of Naruto Uzumaki, codenamed Echo."

Naruto eyes widen and said "WIFE. I don't have a wife."

Cache smiled and said "Tell me, what do you know about Reload."

Naruto frowned glancing around the room and said "Reload is the name of the man who gave me my powers and memories from Maelstrom."

Cache got a strange look on her face and said "You are partially correct...you see...your kidnapping and experimentation on by Apacolypse was real. It did happen in this timeline...Reload took your future memories right before you died and took them back to the you who the X-men had rescued. He used his powers to slightly alter your memories of being held prisoner so that you would believe that you were just another timeline of Apacolypse so that you would not have the same hatred you did in the future inside of you."

Naruto frowned and said "Your talking about the hatred that split my personality and formed Maelstrom...right."

Cache said "Among other things...the day we were married, a group of terrorist that you had saved the president's daughter from originally had attempted to attack us and all our guest...Rogue who was pregnant with Reload was shot wounding both her and the baby...Your lost control of your anger again and attempted to kill the terrorist."

Sakura said "What's wrong with that."

Rogue said "He tried to kill them by using the moon to crush them."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Sasuke said in a disbeliving voice "The moon...your joking right..._right."_ in a scared voice.

Gambit snorts and said "Kid, Echo here is an Omega level mutant. He has the power to destroy the entire world if we wanted to. It's one of the reasons we have gone to such extremes to try and alter time by letting him think he's only an Echo of the original instead of the original."

Naruto frowned and said "If what your saying is true then you know that I don't like being manipulated." as he glared at Gambit.

Gambit said "True...but finish hearing us out before you judge us."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Whose the 2 at the table with my team and whose the girl who smells like Logan."

The blond woman stood up and said "I am Tsunade Senju, sister to Nawaki Senju, your grandfather...and apparently Sakura as well."

Naruto frowned and the girl who smelled like Logan walked over to Naruto and smirked before she stab him in the stomach with 2 adamantium claws.

Team 7 all went wide while the girl said "The name's Laura, codenamed X-23 and your ass is mine Echo-kun." as she retracted her claws.

Naruto coughed as they withdrew from his body and he immediately grab his stomach and glared at Laura before using his powers to lift her off the ground in a crucified position and he slowly stood up glaring at her and said "WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT. FOR."

Laura said "That was for dying and not fucking my brains out jackass."

Everyone sweatdropped and Naruto said "Your Logan's daughter, aren't you."

Laura smirked and Naruto said "Figures." in a deadpan tone as he let her fall on her ass before he sat down and said "Will someone please explain to me what in the hell is going on."

Kakashi said "I would like to know that as well."

Rogue said "Then follow me." as she pressed a button on a bracelet she had on her right wrist.

Moments later an archway of energy appeared in front of her and she said "If you want answers, follow me." as she walked into the archway and vanished.

Tsunade said "Well you heard her. Come on." as she walked into it.

Naruto frowned but got up and began to follow them soon followed by Jean, Laura, Cache, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune, and finally Gambit.

When everyone step through the archway it closed leaving no trace it had been there.

When the group step through the archway on the other side they found themselves in a large white circle room and Naruto said "This is the danger room, isn't it."

Rogue said "Yes, were going to use the holographic generators to show everyone exactly what is going on."

The room shimmered and everyone saw a 3 year old Naruto get kidnapped by Root member. They saw as Danzo handed Naruto over to Apacolypse who then began experimenting on Naruto. Then as he was rescued by the X-men and brother hood, going to the future and living there while learning to use his powers, they then saw what happened on Genosha with Naruto being tortured by sentinals and finally having his mind snap, destroying the island, they saw as he recovered and then saved the president's daughter and inadvertantly changing the world for the better for mutants, returning to the elemental nations, meeting Danzo again and killing him and his ROOT, being on a Solo team, Echo learning that Cache was Kakashi daughter, getting captured by Orochimaru, Cache being experimented on, Naruto losing it again and destroying another island. Cache learning she was Kakashi daughter, learning to use her new powers, going to the future where they were forced to get married as well as the terrorist attack and Naruto trying to 'avenge' his mother. Then returning to Konoha and entering the Chunnin exams where reload attacked Naruto. They watched as when Naruto returned to the future he was immediately killed the exact moment he came out by Nimrod. They also saw as Kakashi used his body to protect Cache from Nimrod.

Cache said "As you saw, Nimrod was waiting at our arrival point where there was no time to react to his attack. Dad who saw Echo die used his body to save me from Nimrods attack while shoving me back through the time arch. At the time the X-men had been locked up as had the brother hood so they wouldn't stop his assassination due to the fear the people had by the story Nimrod had told while we were away...They were able to escape with the help of Reload who came from the future who also came and rescued me making us all fugitives in that timeline...which leads us to this."

The room shimmered again and everyone saw as Echo was again captured by Danzo and experimented on by Apacolypse, they then saw as he was rescued but by the now fugitive X-men and Brotherhood. They watched as he was taken back to Konoha and the memories of Danzo was altered so he did not remember ever meeting Apacolypse and Naruto memory of what happened while in Apacolypse care was altered by Reload who then gave him his future knowledge and Echo began to train himself only to be consumed by the memories of his future life and fall into madness. Attacking Mikoto and Itachi.

Naruto turned and said "Why didn't you help me during that time. I was an unstable killer."

Rogue said "Because we were being hunted and attacked by Sentinals. We haven't been just idle this whole time, while you grew up again we have had a year and a half of trying to survive again. We finally got to check to see what happened to you but...well watch."

Everyone turned and watched as Naruto trained with Itachi, growing up, treatment in the village, then the day of the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke grab his chest as he saw what his clansmen did and thought "_If they weren't dead I would kill them myself."_

They then watched as Naruto and Itachi sealed Mikoto memories and Naruto helping Mikoto start a new life though none of them recognised the place except Jean who turned and said "You didn't."

Naruto smirked and said "I did."

Sakura said "Did what."

Jean said "I know where he put Mikoto and her daughter...I saw that back yard she was in nearly my entire childhood. You took her back to the states."

Naruto said "Yeap, I put her the one place where she and her daughter would be safe."

They then watched as Mikoto gave birth to her daughter, Naruto hiding his skills in Konoha while also bounty hunting and then turning around and buying jewels, gems, and metals so he could resale them to support Mikoto and her daughter. They watched as Naruto was with Anko, Kurenai, and Ayame and then as he grew up till the day Naruto stole the forbidden scroll, joining team 7, then the wave mission, meeting Haku and Zabuza, falling in love with Haku, her being killed, returning to Konoha and then the Chunnin exams when Naruto revealed himself and left the elemental nations, rescuing Laura, beginning her treatment, going to Europe instead of the United States. Then after a little trouble with the hellfire club going to Bayville. Starting to school there seducing Mystique, then having Pheonix mind rape him and learning about being used, then Jean picking him up in the bar and then seducing him on Scotts car. Starting his own school, then Sabertooth attacking Nightcrawler and Mystique, kicking Sabertooths ass, then breaking Wanda out and kicking Magneto ass. After that then making a deal with Shield to get Tsunade help, explaining thier relationship to Tsunade, then capturing Ino, seeing Captain America fighting a Sentinal and ultimately Naruto death and message.

When it was over Tsunade said "When I was approached with a chance to come back and help save you I agreed and after kidnapping Jean and bringing her to the elemental nations, here we are."

Naruto sighed as he sat down and said "So...what now."

Rogue said "What now is Gambit and I are moving to Konoha along with your brother. We are going to open a bar and gambling parlor. Tsunade is also returning to Konoha bringing her 3 apprentices she's taken."

Naruto eyes widen and looked at Rogue and then at Jean, Laura, and Cache and said "But...but..."

Tsunade said "Relax. I plan to take over Hokage after the Chunnin exams...oh by the way Kakashi, you got twin daughters now."

Kakashi paled and said "Um...but how will we explain my new daughter." as he looked nervously at Cache.

Cache said "Simple, we explained that I was kidnap at birth because of the chance I might have grandpa's bloodline of white chakra by Orochimaru. I'll explain after I never displayed having it I was disguarded in Sea Country to be used as a test subject like Laura who was being held prisoner and we both were experimented on which will explain our adamantium bonding."

Tsunade said "That is where I come in. I will say I was following rumor about another Senju out there who was a child of my brother. I'll claim I met Jean and then found you before destroying the lab...The lab is there and is in ruins now while the doctor who originally experimented on Cache is dead. I found both Laura and Cache and took them as my students. I'll claim that we came to Wave to train where we ran into you and unfortinately Orochimaru as well who had brought some of his sound ninja with him. We will tell that Orochimaru tried to kill you after revealing his involvement in your fathers birth in order to break me and due to him stabbing you with his sword directly into the Kyuubi seal, a failsafe your father put in the seal activated destroying the Kyuubi. I'll claim I gave you a blood transfusion from the bodies of Orochimaru men who all had bloodlines as well as from my students to explain your powers. Gambit and Rogue, 2 survivors of the bloodline civil war in Water country also helped with blood transfusions. That will explain your powers and with me Hokage nobody will be able to doubt it."

Naruto said "That's it. That simple."

Tsunade said "That simple."

Naruto frowned and said "But what about Jean and Laura life in the real world."

Tsunade said "That's being taken care of but it's a surprise for later."

Naruto looked at Jean and said "Are you OK with this."

Jean said "Yeap...as long as I get some more TLC from you."

Cache said "Just remember both of you, he's MY husband first."

Laura said "I don't care as long as he fucks me till I pass out and can't walk."

Jean said "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem, he has amazing stamina."

Kakashi had a smile behind his mask and said "And we all saw he had no problem pleasing 3 women at the same time."

The next moment he was sent flying screaming in pain with a lightning covered senbon in his ass thanks to Cache.

Sasuke said "What was that." as he looked at Cache.

Cache said "Hm, you say something."

Sasuke and Sakura both thought "_Great, she's just like her dad."_


	7. Chapter 7

The Sandaime Hokage was doing paperwork in his office when an ANBU in a cat mask appeared in his office and said in a female voice "Hokage-sama, I'm afraid there's been an...incident."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What kind of incident Neko."

Neko shifted nervously and said quitely "Damn short straw." before clearing her throat and said louder "It appears that a double murder suicide has happened Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime blinked and said "Who are the victims."

Neko said "Homaru-sama, Koharu-sana, and Danzo-sama."

The Sandaime's eyes widen and he said "This better not be a prank Neko."

Neko said "It's not sir. It appears that Danzo walked in Koharu and Homaru being...intimate. I don't know how sir but somehow Danzo got his hands on some of Orochimaru mokuton experiments and had an arm with the mokuton ability grafted to his body...it also appears that it had several Sharingan implanted in it and Danzo used the Mokuton ability to kill Homaru and Koharu and then used it on himself."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Are you sure he used it on himself of could it be that he lost control of this arm and it destroyed him."

Neko said "Either possibility is possible at this moment Hokage-sama but Ibiki-sama hadn't determined which when he sent me here to inform you."

Hiruzen sighed and said "Very well, leave me Neko and tell Ibiki to handle this matter...delicately. I need some time to decide on this matter."

Neko bowed and shushined away.

After Neko was gone Hiruzen frowned and thought "_I thought Homaru was unable to have sex...and did you really kill them in a jelous rage Danzo or did you lose control of yourself...It's just another reminder that the world is passing me by."_

As Neko appeared on the street where Ibiki was standing looking at the home of Koharu and Homaru a figure with greyish hair was sitting on a park bench playing a game of chess and said "Can you believe people these days Raven. Really, can't even control thier own bodies."

A woman now identified as Raven who was playing the man in the game of chess said "I can believe it Eric. It's seems that all it takes it to throw off a bodies natural signals with a little magnetism and they lose all control of themselves...better then having a heart attack at least."

Eric said "I suppose so, though a heart attack is less noticable. I wonder how far the noise bounces these days."

Raven said "As long as there is silence, noise will appear...check mate."

Eric said "So it's seems, so it seems. Shall we."

Raven nods and both got up and began to walk away.

2 months later Ibiki appeared in front of the Sandaime and said "Sir, we've recieved a report of something about the size of a house flying toward Konoha."

The Sandaime blinked and said "What exactly is it that is flying Ibiki."

Ibiki said "We are unsure sir. The reports said it looks like a gaint boulder sort of but it look metal like."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Which direction is it heading from."

Ibiki said "South Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime said "Very well, inform all ANBU and Jounin to be prepared on the south walls in case this is an attack of some sort. Have all Chunnin and gennin get ready to evacuate the civilians in case of an attack but do not make the civilians aware of this until we know for sure this is an attack. Go."

After Ibiki was gone the Sandaime thought "_There are several ninja with the ability to fly but the last to use any sort of metal was the Sandaime Kazekage who had the iron sand bloodline...unless it's something similar to the air glider suits the hidden air village had."_ as he quickly got his battle uniform on and slipped on his Hokage robes over it and shushined to the south wall.

When he got there he saw over 3 dozen ninja on the walls and he said "Report." as he saw Ibiki appear next to him.

Ibiki said "Our reports say the object is slowing down which is how we were able to get information on it as quickly as we did. Estimates are that it will arrive within the next 5 minutes and...Sir look, there in the distance."

Hiruzen looked and in the distance could see a metalic looking object flying above the trees heading toward Konoha.

Suddenly the object flew high into the air as it got closer before decending quickly as it approached the walls.

Several shouts of fear or warning was heard as people jumped back from the front gate where the object looked like it was about to crash when it suddenly stopped even with the top of the wall and the metal began to ripple before running down itself like water causing all the ninja including the Sandaime to blink.

The Sandaime blinked again as he notice several people he recognised and said "Tsunade, Kakashi...what's going on, what is that...thing your in." as the metal formed a long walkway that connected with the wall and Tsunade said "Hello sensei. We need to talk, privately." as he glanced at the ninja on the wall.

Hiruzen said "Why is a gennin from team Gai with you Kakashi and who are the other individuals with you that I don't recognise."

Kakashi who was reading his book said "Hm, you say something...Sorry Hokage-sama but I think that all questions would be better off talked to you in private."

Hiruzen said "I see...then meet me in my office. ANBU, escort our guest here to my office." as he took one more glance at the group before shushining away.

10 minutes later the door to the Sandaime's office opened and Hiruzen saw all the individuals who were in the metal cacoon walk in and he said "Now would someone explain to me what is going on here."

Tsunade stepped forward and said "The question you should be asking sensei is do I want myself and my family disgraced for the crimes I have commited."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What are you talking about Tsu...what is that." as he saw Tsunade holding up a scroll."

Tsunade said "In this scroll is copy of proof that Minato Namikaze was in fact the son of Nawaki Senju. That he was born with sperm taken from my brothers dead body on your orders and performed by Orochimaru which is where he also got the samples for his experimentation on the people of Konoha that created ANBU Dragon. I also have here copies of your orders for Itachi about the Uchiha massacre. The originals are hidden in a trusted allies hands and will go public unless I give the all clear message."

Hiruzen paled as he looked at Tsunade and looked at the other people in the room and Naruto said "I wouldn't do it. The seal under your desk won't work because it's already been changed while you were distracted at the village walls so the only person that will be knocked out is you."

Hiruzen frowned and said "That was a distraction to draw me out of my office."

Naruto said "And for a few of our allies to sneak into the village another way and prepare for our extraction if we have to fight our way out."

Hiruzen pursed his lips and said "What do you want."

Tsunade said "You will step down as Hokage and take up the position of elder after handing the title of Hokage to me, after all, we did have to pull a few strings to take care of those 3 triators for you."

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "You were responsible for the elders and Danzo death."

Naruto said "After what they have been doing behind your back I think you should be thanking us...after all." as he extended his wrist blades and said "How do you think the people of Konoha would react to learning the son of the Yondaime Hokage along with other children had been experimented on by grafting several bloodlines that were stolen from others who had been kidnap from their families so they could become lab rats. Especially after they find out about your involvement in my fathers birth with your favorite student Orochimaru whose still was being supported by the elders even after you let him get away. You notice the girl here who looks like that girl on team 9. This is her twin sister who was kidnap for such an experimentation so they could see if she had her grandfathers bloodline and when it turned out she didn't they used her for other experiments."

Hiruzen eyes widen as he now notice the differences between cache and Tenten and said in a sadder tone "I see...So you want to take over as Hokage Tsunade. Why."

Tsunade said "I'm not doing it for you or for the people of Konoha. I am doing it for my family and the unfortinate victims of Konoha treachery I have found. I plan to bring the survivors here to Konoha where they will be allowed to start a new life as well as reveal the fact the Kyuubi is dead now. I am going to fix the village the way it should have been had you not betrayed my families teachings and started treating the people as pawns to be used for power instead of family. You are going to agree with the changes I make or I will reveal everything I have discovered you and the elders have doen which will disgrace yours and thier family so bad that they will be treated worst then my great nephew here has been. Do you understand me _sensei."_

Hiruzen frowned and said "What choice do I have."

Tsunade said "None. If you try to attack us, arrest us, or try and betray us our allies who are outside of the village will learn within a short amount of time and will instantly spread the word across the elemental nation where Konoha will look even worse then the bloody mist and you and your family will be seen as monsters worse then Orochimaru who could be said was only following orders like a good ninja."

Hiruzen sighed and said "That won't be necessary Tsunade...I'll agree to what ever you want...just don't hurt my family."

Tsunade said "I protect yours, you protect mine."

Hiruzen nods and looked at Naruto who said "Your a good man Jiji, you just made a bunch of bad decisions. The needs of the many may outweight the needs of the few...but as Hokage you were responsible for EVERYONE. Not just the majority but the minority as well."

Hiruzen said "When did you become so wise Naruto."

Naruto said "When the seals holding my memories locked away were released as well as the seals that were made to make me weakers were removed. Tsunade spent most of the last couple of months helping me to recover as well as a few other things on top of helping us with our mission that became an A-rank."

Hiruzen eyes widen and Tsunade said "Since I'm taking over and was there, you don't have to worry about a debriefing."

Hiruzen frowned and said "I'm still Hokage Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Not after you wake back up." before she punched Hiruzen right in the face causing him to fly back and him the wall knocked out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Tsunade said "Damn, that felt good."

Naruto said "So you got to punch him now and basically told him your the top dog...what now."

Tsunade smirked and said "I am so glad Cache told us how to keep you out of our heads. As for now, I need you to become sensei and have ANBU call a village meeting. Shizune, take sensei to the side room along with the others."

Naruto walked over and put his hand on Hiruzen head and a few moments later his looks changed to looked exactly like Hiruzen.

Shizune and Rogue walked over and picked up Hiruzen and took him out of the room and 'Hiruzen' said "Ready."

Tsunade nods and the next moment a pair of ANBU appeared from the seal 'Hiruzen' just activated under the desk and Hiruzen said "I have an important announcement to make to the village. I want everyone assembled in front of the tower in 20 minutes. No exceptions."

The ANBU quickly left and Tsunade said "I guess all we can do is wait now."

Hiruzen pulled out a pipe and a pink book and Tsunade said "Move either of those closer to you face and I'll break what makes you a man. After all you could always have children as a woman."

Both the pipe and the book went into the trash can and Hiruzen said "HELL. NO."

20 minutes later, Hiruzen and Tsunade both walked out on the balcony over looking the people of Konoha and 'Hiruzen' said "People of Konoha, I have called you all here today for several reasons...the first reason is that after many years of service, I feel it is time that I pass the torch for my 2nd and final time."

Many eyes widen and Hiruzen said "I have chosen my successor as your Godaime Hokage to be none other then Tsunade Senju."

Tsunade stepped forward and said "As your Godaime Hokage I will continue the legacy that my grandfather and grand uncle started as well as the one my nephew, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage continued."

Everyone's eyes widen with several gasp and Tsunade saw this and said "That's right, Minato Namikaze was in fact the son of my younger brother Nawaki Senju but was given his mothers name to protect him. Sensei here hid who he really was because durring the time of his birth, my family was being targetted trying to weaken Konoha. It was felt that for his safety that his real identity would be hidden from everyone but those who needed to know...just like Minato's 2 children were given thier mother's name since any enemies Minato had like Iwa would have target them if they knew who they really were...but there is also something else that was hidden...sensei, if you would."

Hiruzen stepped forward and said "15 years ago, I created a series of lies to protect the village due to the fact Konoha was weakened at that time...the first lie was the Kyuubi did not appear randomly as you were led to believe. You see, each of the bijuu were originally sealed away by the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha and in order to bring peace he gave 8 of them away to other villages so they could be used as weapons to protect thier villages. The other villages instead wanted to use them as weapons of war called Jinchuuriki...and unfortinately 15 years ago a set of traitors to Konona released the Kyuubi from where it was sealed here in Konoha in order to force the Yondaime Hokage who was also our greatest sealmaster to create a Jinchuuriki they had hoped to be able to manipulate into becoming the ultimate weapon...Thier plan almost worked except Minato was able to seal the Kyuubi away in a new location which only I have known all these years...but I had to make it appear the traitors plan worked and told everyone that the Kyuubi was sealed into the Yondaime's son in order to draw out the triators even though it was a lie. A decision that I have regretted ever since that day. That's right, Naruto Uzumaki is in fact the son of the Yondaime Hokage but is not the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Gasp and looks of guilt and horror appeared on many peoples faces.

Tsunade stepped forward and said "All of the traitors involved in this conspiracy but 2 have been captured and executed thanks to the trap that my great nephew Naruto was used to help draw out and in doing so we found many unfortinate victims of experimentation where people with bloodlines all across the elemental nation had been kidnapped and had thier bloodlines studies, disected, or stolen...I hate to think how many victims we were unaware of because of these traitors. As my first act as Hokage I have offered the victims who were either locked away for future research by these victims or had been experimented on a chance to start a new life here in Konoha and many of them have accepted. I hope that the people of Konoha who mistreated my great nephew Naruto will learn from thier mistakes and not treat these people with such hate and disrespect...especially since I have been given the blessing of Sasuke Uchiha to allow these people to become Konoha police force so they may intergrate into our village and have an income to support themselves and he has graciously offered the Uchiha district for them to live in since it is more then one person can handle."

Hiruzen stepped forward and said "I am taking up the position of elder to help advice Tsunade and I have agreed with her on these decisions. The actions of a few traitors will not become a stain on Konoha honor. Anyone who tries to abuse these people or treat them with the ignorance that I allowed with Naruto in order to draw out the traitors in the past will be met with the same punishment as the traitors themself. This is my final decree as the Sandaime Hokage. It's time Konoha remembers the Will of Fire that made us strong and what it means to be citizens and ninja of Konoha. It is also time the council remembers that you are advisors to the Hokage and the only power you have is the power the Hokage allows you to have. This is a military dictatorship, not a democracy. You have a problem with that. Now that I don't have to pretend to be a weak old feeble minded idiot in order to draw out those traitors I'll show you exactly why I am consider the god of shinobi. A ninja doesn't reach my age by luck. I'll put a boot in your ass, the Shinobi way." as he unleashed some KI causing many to gasp and also causing them to respect the Sandaime more and remember exactly WHY he was Hokage.

Tsunade placed her hand on Hiruzen shoulder who stopped and Tsunade said "People can only grow with change. Without change the world becomes stagnent and decays. For Konoha to prosper even greater then it has ever before then we have to change and strive for greatness. As the Godaime Hokage I will see to it that Konoha changes for the better and the lives of our people will reach a level envied by the rest of the people in the elemental nation as they will look at us and see that we are the greatest ninja village. This is my pledge as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha to you."

People began to cheer hearing Tsunade words and both Hiruzen and her stepped back and Tsunade said "Put a boot in thier ass...really." as she raised an eyebrow.

Hiruzen said "What can I say, I have a flare for dramatics."

Tsunade shook her head and said "After placing a memory of what happened in sensei head I want you to head to the Uchiha district and start setting things up. The brotherhood and the X-men will be arriving."

Hiruzen said "By your command Tsunade-bachan."

The next moment, Hiruzen was flying through the air without chakra or powers.

Tsunade blinked and looked to her right and saw Naruto with his hand over his eyes and he was giving a low whistle and said "Damn, talk about distance."

Tsunade frowned and said "You replaced yourself with sensie at the last moment, didn't you."

Naruto said "Temperary amnesia is easier to explain the discrency he will have when we give him the fake memories."

Tsunade shook her head and said "Get the others and go. I got a massive headache coming from the council, I just know it."

Naruto changed into a magic 8 ball and Tsunade picked it up and read **Certian is this** causing Tsunade to throw the 8 ball as hard as she could as her eyebrow twitched.


End file.
